The Aacura Stones
by Aacura
Summary: DISCONTINUED! Sorry
1. University

(Normal POV)

It was the beginning of the year for the freshmen at Pelydryn University, and everyone was signing up for their dormitories, if they lived outside of the local area.

Ray was waiting by the entrance of the main building for someone. Ray had a pen pal called Max, from America and found out that they would be attending the same university as each other. They knew what each other looked like, after the two years of sending descriptive letters and pictures of each other, but just in case, they both said in their last letters what they'd be wearing. Ray was wearing his traditional village wear, being white and yellow edges, black trousers and a red tie around his waist. He was expecting to see a blonde haired boy with black top and black jeans. Ray was assured that Max was not a Goth, but always wore black on first appearances, to allow him to portray any number of emotions and not be restricted by wearing specific happy or sad colours, like yellow or grey. Ray pictured his personality to be an artistic type, being that hyped up about colours.

Ray waited for an hour, leaning against the wall with his eyes shut, in deep thought, beginning to feel a little home sick, being so far from China. Then, his sensitive ears twitched from hearing his name being called off from the distance.

(Ray's POV)

"Ray!"

I looked up to see black and blonde waving to me.

"Max!" My face lit up to see my friend, as did Max's.

"Finally, the Ray-man in person." Max joked. They hugged. I thought that I'd be lying if I didn't find Max attractive, and fit as I felt his abs against his own, but I don't see him in that way. Besides, Max has a boyfriend.

"How was your flight?"

"Great, but remind me NEVER to make a one way flight from the US again!" The boys grabbed their stuff and made their way to the freshmen desks, to pick up their schooling info.

"How come?"

"Sheesh it was long! I was dying to run around the chairs… but I lost count on how many times they told me off for doing so." I laughed.

It was our turn to accept envelopes.

"Room 407, where are you! I asked, so as I could make a mental note on where Max would be. Max smiled enthusiastically,

"Room 407!"

"No way!" I couldn't help but join in the enthusiasm.

We took our stuff to our room and 'dibbed' a bed each. There were only two beds in the room, but the window view is always the favourite, which I won. Yey!

"So… you haven't told me why you were so bummed out in your last letter. What's up?" I asked in concern. Max sighed,

"It's Tyson he's staying home for a University."

"That's not too bad Maxie. He could always visit."

"From Japan! Not likely."

"Oh, I'm sorry." I sympathised, "Hey don't worry about it. Long distance relationships can work out… right?" We wondered some more around the grounds. "So how did you guys keep the relationship going before?"

"I stayed with my dad for most of the year." Max explained,

"I know, in that sports shop."

"Yeh, it was practically around the corner from Tyson's place." We sat on a bench, and Max rested his head in his hands, unknown that they were being followed. Max sighed,

"I miss him already." Max whined,

"C'mon. There's gotta be something about him you hate!"

"No. Maybe his eating habits, but I love him all the same." Max answered back to me. I raised a curious eyebrow,

"I didn't say anything!" Max looked at me confused.

"I missed you too." The stalker revealed himself, "One month is way too long to be apart from you!" We turned around to see a dark blue haired teen in a red undone top and blue jeans, carrying a duffle and a wicked yet irresistible smile. Max snapped back and his face glowed,

"Tyson!" he jumped up and squeezed the life out of Tyson.

"Hey, I'm not a squeeze toy!" he laughed,

"We'll see about that." Max whispered flirtily, though I heard it (and tried SO hard to keep back a laugh, making Tyson blush as well. He let go. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh fine, I'll go back to Japan… with my eating habits."

That's not what I meant. It's great to see you." They both smiled, trapped in somewhat of a dreamy, other dimension. I think I'm gonna be sick! Lol!

"So who's this? You are not two-timing me now, are you?" Tyson said, back in reality, a false look of betrayal written all over his face.

"Ha. Ha. No, this is Ray. My pen pal I told you about." Max explained, introducing the me to his lover.

"Ah, so this is Ray. Nice to meet ya!" Tyson and I shook hands.

"And this is Tyson." Said Max, making the final introduction, and then wound his fingers in-between Tyson's.

"Hi. I've heard a lot about you." I started conversation,

"Have you now." Tyson flirted, making Max blush, and hit him!

Hey! Y'know I was only joking!" Tyson laughed, as did I, when Max puffed out his adorable cheeks and crossed his arms.

'Aww Max looks so cute when he does that!' Ray thought, as they made their way to find Max and Ray's dormitory.


	2. Mysterious stranger

**The Aacura Stones**

Disclaimer: Again... no ownership of Beyblade! (cries in a corner)

WARNING!--- yaoi, if you dont like it, then simply dont read it! duh!

* * *

(_Ray's POV)_

We found our room. FINALLY! And Tyson decided to hang around for a while, before going to his dorm… hmm I wonder why? (Note the sarcasm)

Max was all over Tyson again, sheesh, someone give him something else – NOT SUGAR! I received a total bollocking off Max's mother for sending him a bag of fairy sticks when I visited Sweden. Apparently he was climbing the walls! And I have pictures to prove it! Oh well, I guess I'll experience one of Max's sugar rushes some time soon.

I decided to kick off a conversation, as I know its bad bad bad! To watch your friend make out, it's almost perverted!

"So how come you did end up here Tyson? I mean, Max said you were staying home for a University." Mwa ha ha, they didn't look too happy when I broke them apart! (Insert evil smirk here) Hey, when did I become so evil? I swivelled on the desk chair, waiting for an answer, and with such an innocent smile on my face.

"Well one because the education is better here…" Max snorted. Then burst out into fits of giggles. God help me when he does have a sugar rush! Wait, is that a candy stick in his pocket (not that type of thought! Genuine candy, I promise!)

"What's that suppose to mean?" Tyson was quite offended by Max's reaction,

"You and education go together as well as pasta and yogurt"

"Don't tempt me." Max stopped laughing and we both sweat dropped. "The plane practically starved me coming here!"

"What? Four dinners and all you can eat peanuts weren't filling enough?" Max started laughing again.

"Anyway…" Tyson tried to steer away from the subject of food, having a huge blush on his face that matched his shirt, "I also had to get away from my Grandpa, being the pain in the ass he is. (Pause) And I couldn't bare to know that Max would be living even further away from me, in Britain." Max stopped laughing and looked quite light headed at the sweat comment. He rested his head on Tyson's shoulder, obviously packing in the food jokes – for tonight. "So why are you here Ray? Max is here for the arts, but what about you?" I pondered for a brief moment on how to word my answer,

"Well... to be honest, I didn't really want to come here in the first place, but when I heard about the multiple choice courses, I figured, why not give it a shot right? I mean, I could always drop out if I wanted to," then a sudden thought hit me. If I went back to the village, I'd have Mariah all over my poor multiply broken arm again! "Or not!" I laughed nervously, as the two looked at me confused.

* * *

It was dark now, so we decided to call it a night (hey, what else would we call it? – bad joke Ray!) So we walked Tyson to his dormitory, which happened to be on the other side of the site. Poor Max.

I walked a few meters in front, letting the two love-birds re-kindle. But I couldn't help but sigh, as I waited for Max to say his long, tongue-included good-night.

"Why can't I get in a relationship? Surely I have more of a choice being Bi." I thought aloud, out of earshot from Max and Tyson. I sat on the nearest bench, next to a tall tree, "of course it's to do with my shyness." I started hitting my head, hoping the answers would come, though I knew they wouldn't, I'd just have a very sore head! Oww! "Stupid shyness!" I grumbled.

"You shouldn't do that." A voice startled me. Who the hell would also be up at this hour?" (Midnight)

"Who's there?" I could hear him laughing, but couldn't see where he was! Damn neko-jin senses not working tonight! He was laughing, but it was border-line on genuine amusement of my stupidity, or an evil giggle.

"You should listen to me. You'll end up with such a headache afterwards." The owner of the voice was obviously smirking.

"And what if I want to knock myself out?" It was a rhetorical question on my half,

"Then may I suggest jumping off the main building, it's pretty high, and would fulfil your desire," I still couldn't find the voice, "But try not to mess up your - pretty face. That would be a crime in itself." I blushed and touched my face. The voice laughed a soft laugh that made a shiver slither down my spine, feeling a sense of overwhelming power in the man's voice.

"Who are you?" I whipped around to see out the corner of my eye, a shadow move indoors. "Damn! He's gone."

"Who's gone Ray?"

"Aaaaagh!" I leapt into the tree, and peered out, only to find that it was Max that startled me out of my skin, so I jumped back down.

"Are you alright? You're all red."

"I'm fine. Let's go." Yes I could feel the blush on my cheeks from embarrassment, but they were flushed before. When that man spoke to me. I forced a smile, as I was frightened from the earlier conversation. Or was I? I couldn't help but feel excited at the mystery, and my heart was beating so fast, and I felt the need of wanting to know who that man was. Maybe I will one day. Maybe this place won't be so bad after all!

* * *

You like? Read and review please! Aacura stones will reviel themselves soon! Just not yet! lol! 


	3. Thank you lord for towels!

**I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE! WHY!**

Kai: Because you're an idiot!

Aacura: what was that! (Major death glare)

Kai: Erm nothing...

Aacura: (Turning sewwt again) Hope you like-y!

Kai: (Sweat drop)

* * *

_(Ray's POV)_

Wednesday morning finally came. There was still some sleepy in my eye so it was a little blurry. I looked out of the open window, and there was the sun. Smiling at the clouds… hey, wait! The sun doesn't smile! I rubbed my eyes to see it was Max's fine blonde air I could see. He was looking out of the window, in some sort of a trance. His eyes were glazed over, and he was drawing. Sat on the window ledge with a pad resting on his knees, fluent pencil strokes floated across the paper, as he occasionally glanced out of the window. I snuck up quietly, well, we wouldn't want him to jump and fall out of the window, two stories high now did we! I could see that he was drawing the scenery, and it may only be in pencil, but God did it look magnificent! The landscape of the school was drawn in such fine detail.

"How long have you been up?" I asked softly, so as not to startle him,

"I wanted to catch the sun rise."

"So you got up at five!" I was shocked,

"Nah, eight… I missed it." He laughed and smiled at me, a glorious morning smile. I too laughed at my bizarre friend. It was half past eight now, so we both missed breakfast. Ah well, I wasn't that hungry anyway.

_(Normal POV)_

"I'm going to shower." Ray stripped down in the bathroom, lifting up his shirt over his well toned abs, sliding it over his silky hair that made his bangs flutter back to the sides of his face. His face… Ray looked at himself in the mirror, at his face in particular. Remembering what that man had said…

Flashback>

_"But try not t mess up your pretty face. That would be a crime in itself."_

End Flashback>

The water pounded on his chest. He tried not to wet his hair this morning, as it would take way too long to get ready, and would be late for lessons, so he simply didn't have the time.

Finishing from making himself squeaky clean, he wrapped a towel around his water logged body and stepped out of the tub. But since the water had stopped thrashing down the plug hole, he could hear voices (no, not those types of voices!). Max was talking to someone. Probably Tyson.

Confident his nudity was covered, he stepped out of the bathroom, almost knocking out poor Tyson with the door… wait! That's not Tyson! Even though he did have blue hair, it was a set of smooth slate bangs, covering his eyes slightly, and gelled back, deep sea blue hair at the back of his head. Definitely not Tyson! Being slightly taller than Ray, and as a personal note, even more fit!

"S-s-sorry." Ray stumbled out. The other guy stepped out of the way slightly. He raised his head to eye his attacker… and froze. His pupils miniaturized and a slight look of fear showed. Of course, only for a brief moment, until he re-composed to his blank, cold stare. Max cut in the few second silence the two had.

"Oh right, sorry! This is my cousin Kai Hiwatari. Kai, this is my pen pal and roommate, Ray Kon." Ray snapped out of his gaze at the wondrous, if a bit creepy, form in front of him,

"Oh, hi. I'm… who he said." Words seemed to fail Ray at this current time, so Ray put out a hand to shake. But Kai, being Kai, ignored the friendly gesture and shook his head. He turned back to Max,

"Here are your time-tables which you _forgot _to collect." He said so both of them could hear, thrusting the sheets of paper towards Max. Then he bent down to whisper something to Max, "He isn't anything like that Granger dork, is he?" Max shook his head with a sad smile. Kai reached the door frame (the door was open the entire time), then looked over his shoulder to look at Ray again, "I'd put some clothes on if I were you… classes start in fifteen minutes… and it's cold out." He then left. Ray gazed out of the doorway, swearing he saw a cheeky glint in his… his… beautiful, crimson eyes. Then he blushed horrifically, realizing that he had only been standing in a towel! Max laughed at his embarrassment, and shut the door so as Ray could get dressed in privacy.

"Did I say something wrong?" Ray asked confused.

"Nah, he's always like that with everyone. You should see him around Tyson. Yikes! He's like that except with the people in his group."

"Group?"

"Yeh, they're his friends. Four in total. Ian, Spencer, Bryan, and his best friend, Tala. There was another member of his gang, but she went to a different University, or so I reckon." Max lifted his bag onto his shoulders. He was wearing a blue, long sleeved shirt, and green trousers today, completed with the white Nike trainers.

"Oh, there we go then." Ray also heaved his rucksack on his back, dressed in an all red top, same design as his village wear, but lined in black and his black trousers. They were ready, so they headed off to their first class which they were in together,

"Ack! Chinese! I can't get away!" Rat whined, and scowled at a chuckling Max Tate.

* * *

R&R please! Luv ya! Aacura xxx 


	4. What's up with Tala?

_(Normal POV)_

In another dormitory, Tala and Bryan, who were roommates, were also getting ready for class. Except they promised Kai they'd wait for him whilst he did an errand.

"He sure is taking his time." Tala tapped his long fingers on his bed, whilst leaning back on his hands, crossing his legs. (Bryan and Tala are wearing the same clothes as in G-Revolution)

"Don't worry; he's probably gotten side-tracked." Bryan tried to reassure his friend,

"But what it… what if..." Tala's eyes widened as his over-active imagination displayed horrific thoughts of Kai being in danger,

"It's a university, Tala," Bryan turned around and stroked Tala's cheek, "nothing is going to happen to him." Although Bryan smiled kindly, Tala felt even more depressed.

"You don't half slay me." Bryan heard that, but didn't press on it as Tala got up to go to the bathroom. He leaned on the sink counter in the bathroom with his head hung, and eyes screwed shut.

(Tala's POV)

"I can't bare to hear Bryan's voice anymore! It's not because of the light nagging, but because of the fact that he's there… her even. And I can't hold him, be held by him, feel him, kiss him and listen to his strong soothing voice, knowing that it was said with love and not just friendship. My heart is just trapped in the 'Friend-zone'!"

I froze as I felt Bryan's presence at the door,

"Are you alright!" He rushed over to me, believing I was in some sort of pain. Yes I am in pain, AND YOU ARE THE FUCKING CAUSE OF IT! I felt like screaming it at him, but I stopped, as he rubbed my back, calming me, thinking it would fade any pain I had away. How wrong he was. I couldn't help but flinch at the contact, and I was surprised that he could not feel or see the goose bumps running all down my body as he touched me. What a blind idiot. NO! He's not an idiot. He's… he's... just oblivious to my feelings and that's how it's gonna stay. I can't risk my friendship with him. If I lose him from my life, I will tear myself apart… literally!

"I'm fine!" A lie of course, but I stood up straight to show there was no physical injuries. "Really!" He didn't look convinced. Oh great!

"I don't believe you."

"What the-!"

(Normal POV)

Bryan put his hands on Tala's shoulders and steered him into the bedroom. He sat Tala down,

"You have not been fine for since we got here yesterday," He lifted Tala's legs onto the bed, making him lie down, "And you haven't been fine for months now," He leant far over Tala, "What's – wrong?" Bryan somewhat demanded but kindly.

"Bryan, I'm fine." He couldn't make eye contact with him, so for this, Bryan placed his thumb and index finger around Tala's chin to force eye contact.

"Tala… you can tell me." Tala was mesmerised in Bryan's concerned, twinkling eyes. That was it, he was too irresistible. Seeing that Bryan's face was only two inches away from his, he slightly lifted his head up, and gently kissed him on the lips. Only after two seconds, Bryan pulled back with wide eyes. Tala's face turned an instant shade of rose-red, thinking to himself,

'What have I done!' He leapt off the bed and made a dash for the door. Bryan attempted to chase after him,

"TALA!" But Tala escaped through the door, almost knocking over Kai.

"Do I want to know?" He asked sarcastically. Bryan looked at Kai, and then went to run after the red head, but Kai put his arm in the way. "I'll go after him." He then ran in Tala's direction.

Bryan got his bag, and then whacked his head on the now closed door, making passers by stare whilst walking passed.


	5. What's up with Tala 2?

Aacura: Oh no! BRYAN!

Bryan: What did I do?

Aacura: You upset Tala searches for Tala with HUGE binoculars

Bryan: But… but…

_BTW, thanks guys 4 da positive reviews! Dont worry, there will be more Rayx Kai, Talx Bryan and Tysonx Max in da next few chapters!_

_so if u dnt like it, just simply...**PUSH OFF! k-day!**_

Aacura: Oh never mind! You better make up with him in this chappie! (Gives a

Famous Kai death glare)

Kai: (Sigh) Aacura does not own anything from Beyblade btw… AND GIVE ME

BACK MY GLARES! They are mine, mine, mine!

Aacura: (Stops chasing Bryan with a bat) Do you have to keep reminding me! (Sniff)

Kai: (Sighs again)

Aacura: Oh btw, thanks for the review! (Returns to chasing Bryan)

* * *

**Chapter 5 – I want you Tala, part one**

**Normal POV**

Eventually, Kai found Tala. He had been in his class, freshmen Russian. Kai sat besides Tala before the bell rang, but Tala was in his own world to realize this.

"Why'd you run off? Tala snapped back to the real world.

"Oh, needed to go to the office for something." Before Kai could ask what for, the teacher silenced the whole class to begin with the lesson.

"I hate Russian!" He grumbled, at least making Tala laugh a little.

Half way through the lesson, Kai sensed someone watching in his direction. He looked up to find it was Bryan staring at Tala openly. When Bryan noticed Kai seeing him watch Tala, he blushed and got back on with his work.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!

The fire alarm was going off! On the first day! Everyone in the class hurried towards the door to escape the supposedly burning building, groaning impatiently, until the sprinklers on! That's when everyone started to scream! Brushing past Bryan, Kai slipped him a piece of paper, and then walked by Tala's side again, through the crowds of classes.

Everyone stood outside for ten minutes, drenched, until the headmaster appeared with a speaker phone,

"RIGHT. FIRST DAY HERE, AND SOME CLOWN DECIDES TO PULL A PRANK ON ALL OF US!" He deafened the first few rows nearest to him, "IF SOMEONE DOES NOT OWN UP TO PULLING THE FIRE ALARM IN THE MAIN BUILDING, ALL CLASSES IN THERE WILL BE IN DETENTION UNTIL SOMEONE DOES!" He waited a few minutes expecting someone to raise their hand or something like that, as he watched over the crowd of whispers, "NO! RIGHT, MAIN BUILDING CLASSES IN THE MAIN HALL, NOW!" That included Freshmen Russian, Art, English and Freshmen History (which Max, Tyson and Ray were in btw)

Bryan took this as a chance to read the note Kai had passed him in the hallway:

'_Bryan,_

_What the fuck is going on!_

_Tala won't talk to me, you're avoiding us,_

_And don't say you're not, because_

_You sat on the other side of the fucking_

_Classroom!_

_There's something going on,_

_And Tala's hurt by it,_

_SO I WANT TO KNOW WHAT IT FUCKING IS!_

_Kai._

_P.S. Is it something to do with you liking him and everything?'_

'Shit!' Bryan exclaimed in his head, over and over. 'I need Kai's help on this one, so I'll have to tell him everything first. Hopefully he can get Tala to talk to me.' Bryan pulled out some paper and replied to Kai's note:

'_Kai,_

_Yes, I know Tala's hurt!_

_And it's all my fucking fault!_

_You see, I didn't know why,_

_But he'd been acting funny with me for months,_

_Then yesterday when we found out we were roommates,_

_He went even more… weird on me._

_I thought I was giving off bad vibes_

_Or something like that,_

_But when I sat him down to ask what was wrong,_

_He… kissed me._

_Bryan.'_

Bryan folded the note and asked people in front to pass it down to Kai. Once reaching him, Kai read it in discression of Tala. Bryan watched the back of his head as he Kai read. He quickly twisted around once reading to look at Bryan, gob smacked. But Bryan only nodded to confirm what he wrote. Without Kai noticing however, Tala could see the note and also read it, so when Kai turned back round to face Tala, Tala was no longer his pale self, he was a beetroot!

"(Pause) He didn't feel the same way." Tala looked away, refusing to show Kai the tears that threatened to fall. Kai was confused, "He pulled away almost instantly," Tala continued, "so… I-I ran. I didn't know what else to do!" Kai put a comforting arm around his now shaking friend.

'Doesn't feel the same way huh.' Kai thought to himself as he glanced back at Bryan again, to see him with his head hung, eyes screwed shut and truly despising himself at that moment in time.

Someone finally owned up to the prank. A stoner… typical! (No diss to stoners, sum o my best m8s r stoners, but I don't approve of it either) It was fifteen minutes till lunch, so the head found it pointless sending them all back to their classes. Tala left alone, so Kai pulled Bryan in the other direction towards the field, where no one could hear them talking. After a few minutes of silence and walking, Bryan stopped and spoke,

"I'm sorry Kai"

"Don't apologise to me. It's you who I feel sorry for. What were you thinking?" They both sat on the cool grass,

"I know… I'm such an idiot" Bryan scolded himself,

"But why did you pull back if it was something you wanted?"

"I don't really know. I was shocked to… to get such an answer. (Pause) I was shocked because I didn't believe until then, that he felt the same way about me." (Pause)

"But I told you before he did," Kai put a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Why didn't you believe me?"

"I did… but my heart didn't. (Pause) He's an amazing guy kai. What does he see in me? And after all the terrible things I've done."

"Because we've all been there, and you've stuck by him through thick and thin."

"So have you! Yet he chose me!" Kai hit him across the head,

"So take it as a compliment and not a burden, you idiot!" Bryan smirked,

"So what do I do now?"

"I can't tell you. I've never been in a… real relationship before." They both frowned. "But may I suggest talking? Coz I've been waiting for one of you two to make a move for months now and almost locked you both in a tiny cupboard!" Bryan laughed, and they both stood up. The bell went for break.

"I'll go catch him now. I saw him go towards our dorm." Bryan ran off, leaving Kai watch after him.

"Good luck!" He whispered.

"Hey Kai! What are you doing out here?" Kai turned around to find his friend, Spencer.

"Nothing. Let's go and find Ian." They started walking towards Ian's previous classroom,

"What's up with Bryan?"

"He's gone… fishing." Kai smirked to himself. Spencer was confused, but didn't press on (don't you just hate it when they do that!)

* * *

Bryan: IM NOT GOING BLOODY FISHING! 

Kai: (sigh) It was a figure of speach stupid! i bet Ian would know what i was on about if he were in that chapter!

Ian: ...

Kai: Im always surrounded by idiots...Tala, Bryan, Spencer, Ian, Tyson, Max...(trails off on his "u r an idiot in my pov" list)

Aacura: well pleaz review! i hope u liked it! Chappy 6 will b a cumming swn!


	6. What's up with Tala 3?

**Aacura:** Bryan! You're supposed to make up with Tala! NOT GO BLOODY FISHING!

**Kai:** (Sigh…..)

**Bryan:** I'm not going fishing! I am going to find Tala! Honest! Tell her Kai….Kai?

**Kai:** (Evil glint in his eye and an evil smirk plastered on his fakely innocent face) you'll have to borrow my rod Bryan, you broke your last one remember, and here's the bait you asked me to get you….(hands Bryan a bucket of worms – that appeared from no where)

**Bryan:** Kai!...He he…. He's joking Aacura, its one of Kai's NASTY jokes (NASTY appointed to Kai – who whistled innocently)

**Aacura:** Aaaaaaagghhhhh! (Chases Bryan with an even bigger bat!)

**Kai:** (Laughing, wiping tears from his eyes) Aacura doesn't own anything from Beyblade….. Nor the worms…. She doesn't like wor- (another evil smirk) Oh Aacura….

**WARNING: **Very sad chapter, contains Yaoi, very long chapter!

Chapter 6

Bryan opened the door to find it was quite dark, with the curtains shut and no lamp on. There Tala was, lying on his bed, thinking, until his thoughts were broken by the one who broke his heart by entering his sight. Tala jumped off his bed, ignoring Bryan, and went for the door.

"Let me out please" Tala whispered to the floor. Bryan had locked it, and put his hand against it, avoiding Tala from escaping.

"No. We need to talk." Tala strode over to the other side of the room,

"Ok, I know what you're going to say, 'Tala. I'm not gay'"

"I'm not?" Bryan said quite amused, but Tala being the dramatic type, didn't register what he said and continued his 'monologue',

"'Its best if I move out…'"

"Why would I do that?"

"'What happened earlier shouldn't have happened…'"

"Why not?"

"'Let's be civilized and just stay friends…'"

"Why can't we be more?"

"'I-' What? You-you…" during Tala's stuttering, Bryan moved closer and closer to Tala, making him stutter more and more,

"What if I were to say I like you?" Bryan asked, taking Tala's hands,

"Y-y-you're just s-s-saying that to make m-m-me feel better." He turned away from Bryan's eyes,

"Does it?"

"(very long pause) Yes. I mean no! Because I know it's not true. I know that you're only pretending because you're my friend, trying to make me feel better… and as good as your intentions may be, they are of no help!" He roughly released his hands from Bryans, "Because every time you touch me… I just…just…want to cry…" he admitted. Tala was struggling so, so hard not to cry in front of Bryan, of all people,

"Why?" Bryan asked softly. Tala made a move around Bryan; again trying to escape, but Bryan was too quick for him and grabbed him by the arm,

"Let go of me Bryan! Tala demanded, struggling against Bryan's strong grip. After a few moments, reluctantly, Bryan let go of Tala. They stared at each other for what felt like FOREVER. Then Tala made a turn to leave, walking slowly to his trainers neatly sat by the door, to place them upon his feet and walk away from Bryan's existence. All hope lost of being lovers in his heart, until…

"Tala…"

"….."

"You were right… I only said I liked you to make you feel better…" Tala's grip on the door handle squeezed hard, not to exit, but to force his anger and hurt on something besides Bryan, "Like I was trying to do this morning… make you feel better, be there for you, wanting to know what was going through your mind. But you know what? I have been doing that for the past year and a half… wanting to get inside your head, wanting to help you, wanting to make you feel better, wanting to protect you from anything and or everything that could possibly hurt you… so walk out that damn door if you must, because I am the one hurting you at the moment aren't I!" Bryan's voice rose louder and louder, but then he turned soft again, barely audible, but enough voice in him so as Tala could here what he had to say, "But when you add it all together… all this wanting. All this wanting was to do with you. I wanted… you. All of you."

"….."

"Tala… I don't want to just stay friends, or just be civilised around others…" Bryan whipped the red head around so fast it dazed him. Then he realized he was pinned to the door, arms by his sides, Bryans' arms holding each one to the wooden frame. He became scared. "You were right Tala, I don't like you." Tala's eye widened, "I have never LIKED you…ever!" Tala was so confused and scared he didn't even attempt to try and break free of Bryan's grasps. Looking into the lilac haired boy's eyes he saw determination and… fear and…

"But I have loved you…" Bryan lowered his head down to reach Tala's lips, in which he captured in one soft kiss. When opening his eyes, he straightened back up to see that Tala had his eyes closed. A lone tear fell from his left eye when he finally opened them, slowly. Bryan released Tala from his hold, tenderly wiping the stray stream away. Bryan's hair fell in front of his eyes, no longer looking at the one he loved, "And I still do. And it's obviously true that when I touch you, you feel the need to cry" Bryan backed away from Tala, slowly turning and facing the window, blocked by the thick navy drapes.

There was a majourly long pause between the two. Bryan was leaning against the windowsill, despite the curtains, and Tala was still in his paralyzed state up against the door. Then Tala, shakily, began to move towards Bryan, subpressing a sob. He started to speak,

"That's only part of the story behind my walls… you see, yes I find the urge to cry every time you touch my flesh, but that was only because I didn't feel love in those touches, I only felt friendship within them, so they burned me… and when you're burned Bryan, you can't help but cry from the pain."

"….."

"The truth is… the truth is…" Tala was struggling to get his words out, and he was emotionally worn out. He had nothing to edge him on with his sentence, "The truth is…Bryan-" Tala was about to crumple into a heap onto the floor, until Bryan heard the cry and spun around, swiftly circling his arms around Tala's slim waist, holding him up, in a protective embrace. Tala looked weakly into Bryan's eyes. He saw sadness… love… and fear, probably due to his near unconsciousness. Bryan knew he had to support Tala mentally as well as physically at this present moment in order to sort out this terrible mess of emotions flying everywhere.

"What is the truth Tala?" he spoke delicately, "Tell me – please."

"(Pause) the truth is Bryan," Tala spoke in a mere whisper, still looking directly into Bryan's eyes, as though drawing encouragement and energy from them, "Is that I actually cry more whenever you don't touch me. My heart rips into shreds when I imagine you with another girl, or another man. I c-can't get you out my head Bryan, no matter how much I've tried. Maybe I failed because my heart still clung onto you, believing that you would return my feelings someday."

"And I have! A long time ago… we just… both never said anything."

"Or did anything." Tala lowered his head onto Bryan's chest and snaked his arms around Bryan's shoulders. Bryan gently leant his head on top of Tala's, breathing in his scent.

"(Pause) Tala…" Tala lifted his head up; he had more strength within him now,

"Bryan?"

"There's something else on your mind. Care to tell me?" Tala sighed,

"I am still so confused Bryan. If you felt exactly the same towards me… this morning… why did you pull away?" Bryan's body stiffened. Tala felt his body's reaction.

"Truth be told... you startled me. I-I had no idea either that you fell for me too, so I jumped back, amazed, surprised, and happy… until that is, when I noticed you running towards the door in feelings of rejection. It was like an electric shock! But a good one." Tala rested his head on Bryan's warm chest once again, hearing his heart beat. Bryan tightened his grip on Tala, making any gap between them gone.

Tala finally spoke up,

"So… what do we do now?" he looked up once again into Bryan's eyes. This time, they were much closer and the old confident Bryan was back, with his smirk plastered on his face. His voice was strong again, like the whole 'confusion of emotions' had never happened,

"How about… we finish off what you started this morning?" his smirk grew wider, and his right arm trailed up and down Tala's spine seductively. Tala didn't need to be that convinced (shuddering in pleasure, especially since the light trail was going through a very thin t-shirt he was currently wearing didn't discourage the action), it was an added bonus, since Tala gladly accepted the invitation (and would have anyway). Tala was in full emotional strength now, and back to his confident self also. The gap between them that was filled with upsetting and confusing times was now closed. Bryan leaned in towards Tala's luscious lips, and Tala tilted his head so as he could get proper access to them. Hungrily their lips craved for the others, and they crushed their bodies, as well as their lips together. It was bliss!

'Bryans' lips are so gentle.'

'Tala's lips are so soft.'

Their thoughts were concealed in their own minds.

Though there was one problem… both Bryan and Tala were back to their normal selves if not better, unfortunately for Tala in one case, where he almost always forgets to tie his shoe laces. This event being no different. So as their bodies moved with their hands all over each other, whether it was hair or upper body or face, Bryan managed to step on Tala's un-done shoe lace, causing them to fly onto Bryans' bed (Tala underneath) They yelped as they fell. After the shock subsided, the pair burst out laughing.

'this is how it's suppose to be' Tala thought to himself as he again caressed Bryan's lips with his own, gently sliding his hands through Bryan's lilac locks, 'Me and Bryan… Together!... And at last…' his thoughts trailed off as he then felt Bryan pull away (for air – come on! We all need air!) And look into Tala's twinkling eyes filled with happiness.

'You know what?' Bryan thought to himself, 'It's truly amazing how much your eyes can give away your emotions… and Tala's are truly beautiful…'

**Aacura:** (sniff) Aww Bryan!

**Bryan:** (cowers in fear) I didn't do anything wrong!

**Acura:** I know!

**Bryan:** Oo

**Tala:** I think she's glad we made up…. And very well, for starters

**Bryan:** (whispers) can't wait for desert (pulls a blushing Tala into a passionate kiss)

**Aacura:** Well since my lips aren't sealed by anything…

**Bryan:** Bloody shame! (Breaking the kiss just to say that)

**Kai:** (Smirks)

**Aacura:** Ill get you one day Bryan (mood change from dark to light) Read and review pleeeeeeezzzzz!


	7. Happy Teens

**Aacura:** Yey! Another chapter! -

**Bryan:** Just get on with it, I want to see what happens to me and Tala next!

**Tala:** Yeh!

**Kai:** Erm excuse me…

**Aacura:** Yeeeeeeessssss?

**Kai:** Where the fuck did I go to! Tala and Bryan get a whole chapter to themselves and may I add BECAUSE OF ME! So what do I get out of this?

**Aacura:** Actually, I wrote this damn thing, so its my fault (and privalige) that Tala and Bryan got together!

**Kai:** Hmph! What ever!

**Aacura:** Anyways, you're going to be in this chapter! SO SHUT IT! (I love you really!)

**Tala:** Aacura doesn't own anything from Beyblade…

**Bryan:** …and if you have a problem with Yaoi, e.g. me and Tala being together, THEN BUGGER OFF!

**Chapter 7**

All that they needed to do now was grab their bags in order to get to class. Before getting off the bed (nope, they haven't done it yet….yet!) Bryan slid his arms around Tala's waist and kissed his neck gently, yet passionately, whilst Tala, for once in a long time, tied his shoe laces. They didn't want to leave, but knew they had class, and rebellion on the first day didn't seem to be a very good idea at the time (thoughts of detention earlier and that MASSIVE loud-speaker).

Tala locked the door behind them, whilst Bryan swiftly entwined his fingers within Tala's free hand. Next, they were off to English.

The couple walked up the slight hill on the field, beaming, when they heard voices behind them. (Oo)

"So, what class do we have now? The voices were deliberately projected,

"I believe it is English!"

"What do you suppose we'll be studying in English?"

"Oooh, I dunno… Romeo and Julliette?" The voices were easily recognised as Ian, Spencer and Kai. (Kai Ian Spencer Kai)

"Ha ha, very funny." Tala whipped round to face them. (Obviously Bryan did too, only in silence).

"Oh sorry, my mistake… Romeo and Jullian!" Kai shrugged in a humerous matter. They stood in a circle to see one another. Kai cut in again, "So… he did feel the same?" Tala smiled and blushed. He took a step closer to Bryan, who put his arm around Tala's waist.

"Yeh he did." Came a half-muffled voice. They looked at Kai,

"Told you!" Kai gave his best friend a stern yet friendly look. Tala buried his head in Bryan's chest once again, smiling, and Bryan rested his beaming head on top of Tala's.

"Bucket anyone?" Ian joked. Kai raised his hand,

"In front." They all walked off laughing, Tala and Bryan wrapping their fingers in-between each others.

**Aacura:** Hey guys, sorry that was a short chapter, but come on… Tala and Bryan had to have a happy ending involving their friends!

**Bryan:** OMG! She's being nice to me! Who are you really!... Aacura is never nice to me!

**Aacura:** (gives big hug to Bryan) I'm sorry Bryan for not being nice to you before, but you hurt Tala, what's to be nice about that… I do love you really.

**Kai:** cough lovers cough

**Aacura:  1.** ok… that was cheesy…

**Bryan:** **2.** …Are you looking for a fight Hiwatari! (cracks knuckles)…

**Tala:** and** 3**…. Bryan's mine… ALL MINE!

**Kai:** (Sweat drops)

**Aacura:** Say it… Say IT… SAY IT IF YOU WANT TO BE IN THE REST OF THIS FANFIC besides, I really want you too anyway, BUT I CAN'T PROMISE ANY DAMAGE CONTROL OVER TALA AND BRYAN!

**Kai:** Ok, Ok! Sheesh! clears throat Please read and review, it would really inspire, and make the writer of this fanfic happy. How can you… Kai fans resist my plea!

**Aacura:** Show off… but good job! -


	8. Can Kai love?

**Aacura: Kai, what did you need a freakin' bucket for?**

**Kai: To throw up!**

**Aacura: Hey! Your mushy, mushy stuff is gonna begin very soon my friend! (preferably lover)**

**Kai: Huh?**

**Aacura: I don't own anything to do with Beyblade! If I did, I'd own Kai! -**

**Kai: Oo**

**Chapter 8**

_(Normal POV)_

It was time for English, and all the students were to line up at the side wall.

"OMG! It's like being back in infant's school." Tyson whined.

"What was that…" the teacher peered over to Tyson and looked down the register, "Granger!"

"Nothing Mr. Gear." He gulped.

"Right. I will be putting you into seats –" the class started to groan, "SO AS NOT TO CAUSE – ANY DISTRUPTIONS!" The class went so so quiet after the scold.

Mr. Gear began calling out names. When your name was called out, you simply had to sit in the chair next to the other, in rows. It came to the final seven, and a few extras,

"Tala, then Bryan, then Kai, then Ray, then Max. Final row, Ian, then Spencer, then Kenny, then Hillary, and finally – Mr. Granger." Tyson's last name called out in loath.

'Great!' Tyson thought, 'My first day here and I end up with a detention and an enemy for a teacher already! – Meh, didn't beat my personal best in Japan.' The lesson began, and surprise, surprise, it was Romeo and Juliet. Kai, Ian and Spencer smirked at this, but Tala poked his tongue out at them.

English went by rather quickly, having Tyson read aloud the literature text in the books (Mr. Gear kept picking on him to read), and then Bryan nudged Tala to turn in his direction. Confused at first, Tala went to whisper as to why Bryan nudged him, until he saw Kai make a very un-Kai like move. Kai was stealing glances from the man next to him (our Ray).

"Hmm, I wonder what's gotten into Kai?" Bryan asked, "If I didn't know any better… I'd say our little Kai has a little crush." They both smirked evilly to each other. Then added a kind, loving smile before returning to the text.

_(Kai's POV)_

"Why can't I stop staring at him? He's gonna freak out if he finds me looking at him every freakin' second!" Kai was cut out of his thoughts by a note floating onto his desk. He looked towards his friends, but each one looked indulged by the text, so he looked around him, but found no sign of who could have possibly sent him this note. He checked that the teacher wasn't looking and finally read the note to himself. It said,

'_Why do you keep starring at me?'_

BUSTED! YIKES! Kai fell out of his chair, literally! The whole class turned to look at him.

"Stop messing around in my classroom… (checking register), Hiwatari!"

"Sorry, Sir." Kai stood up with the helping hand of… a blushing Ray.

"It was only a question." Ray whispered, with a weak smile. Kai blushed like crazy, and sat back on his seat, burying himself into the book. His friends snickered!

Kai was ever so thankful that the bell rang for next period, which he didn't have anything for, so the idea of hiding in a cupboard, AND NEVER COMING OUT! Sounded like a great idea. He stormed out as quickly as possible, causing his friends a lot of hassle to keep up with him.

"Where are you going Ray?" Tyson asked, as he and Max tried to keep up with Ray, who was following Kai's trail.

"He never answered my question!" Ray replied.

"This is not going to be good. I can tell." Max sighed.

They were outside, and Kai finally stopped walking across the field, to lean against a tree. Tala, Bryan, Ian and Spencer finally caught up with him.

"So…" the guys were trying to catch their breath, "…what happened back there?" Ian asked.

"That twerp, Ray, sent me a note saying, 'Why were you staring at me?'- Which I totally was not!" Bryan and Tala began to giggle. "What's so funny!" Kai demanded. Bryan spoke up first,

"Well, we did catch you giving him a few glances –"

"YOU SO HAVE A CRUSH ON THAT GUY!" Tala exploded. Kai looked nervous, then put his mask on quickly,

"Oh please… what would I see in HIM!"

"We don't know… you tell us!" Spencer egged on.

"He's a dweeb!"

"Huh!" the gang were confused.

"How would you know?" Ian asked, "You haven't even met the guy properly."

"Yeah I have. He's my cousin's room-mate. Hmph. Not that much of a looker, and I caught him in a towel."

"O…k…then…" the boys were again confused.

"I mean come on! What would you see in a greasy haired kid, with long, girlish hair, wrapped in flimsy BANDAGES, a totally freaky over-bite, and a hopeless wish that I would like him!" Kai stopped there. He was surprised at the ease it took to insult the hottest looking creature Kai had ever seen. But that was not why he stopped right there. His friends' faces look slightly fearful and uneasy. "He's right behind me… isn't he?" Kai slowly looked behind himself, expecting some sort of slap of some kind, but no. When fully turned around, and un-squinting his eyes, he was stunned to find Max, Tyson and Ray just standing in front of him. Max had a look of disappointment towards his cousin, Tyson looked really pissed off and disgusted because of the insults towards his new friend, and Ray… Ray, he just smiled a small smile. He began to talk,

"Well, I have greasy hair because I kind of didn't wash it this morning, my hair wrap is rather useful, or my hair would be all over the place, and my teeth… well their like teeth of a tiger. You see, I'm a Neko Jin, as are my ancestors in China." There was a long pause, until Ray spoke again, "And the note was just a simple question. For all I knew, you could have been copying my notes, or starring at me 'cause you liked me… obviously not the latter." He laughed nervously. "See you around, Kai." He turned and walked away. Still with that small smile on his face. Tyson followed, making sure that Ray truly was ok.

"You could have at least said something to him, Kai." Max sighed, "You told me that you liked him by the art block, so what's up with all the insults! Maybe you couldn't see it, but I know he's hurt." Kai just felt horrible. He didn't mean anything he said! It was just an excuse to avoid embarrassment from his friends! He really did have feelings for the Neko. Strong feelings.

FLASHBACK (_Normal POV)_

Kai and Spencer waited for Ian to come out of his classroom, when Max caught Kai's eye, exiting the Art block.

"I'll meet up with you by the fountain; I have to make sure Max got the right time-table. My Aunt will not stop pestering all year otherwise!" Kai's excuse seemed to work on Spencer, so he left to catch up with Max. "Max! MAX!" Max heard the second call,

"Huh?" Kai stopped in front of his cousin, dragged him out of sight of others, and caught his breath. Then he started fidgeting. "Kai, what's wrong?"

"Erm…" Kai began to blush, and rubbed the back of his neck, "You and Tyson. How did you know you liked him, and that you were gay?" Max was taken aback by this. He never discussed his love life with Kai before, unless it was some sort of criticism towards Tyson. Max then understood and smiled,

"You like someone… don't you." Kai blushed even more,

"Erm… I think so…"

"What do you mean you think so? You either like someone, or you don't."

"Maxie… I've never been in a relationship before, remember!"

"But you think you like someone?" Kai nodded his head,

"Well, if I can guess correctly, you're gay too. Huh! Must run in the family genes."

"Wah? How'd you know something like that!"

"Have you looked at any girls in that way before, and looked at guys as mere peers?" Kai thought about it, then finally shook his head, negative, "Thus, you like guys. Now describe how you feel towards this guy, but don't describe him in person. Though, I already have my guess."

"Who do you think it is, Maxie?" Max looked Kai in the eyes,

"Judging from this morning, I'd say… Ray." Kai nodded his head,

"I do… like Ray… a lot." They both smiled.

END FLASHBACK _(Normal POV)_

"You're such a jerk, Kai!" Kai hissed at the scold, "I thought you were a great guy. I looked up to you! Even though you mostly grew up on the streets. But frankly, now I'm just disappointed." Max looked Kai up and down, and then ran to Ray and Tyson, who were now entering the dormitory building.

"Wow, Kai. That was err… pretty harsh what you said." Spencer broke the awkward silence.

"I… I…" Kai couldn't put his feelings and excuses in words. But one name explained everything to them, when Kai moaned, "Ray."

**Aacura: NEED I SAYIT!**

**Kai: (looks miserable) No… Please R&R so I can get back to Ray! Please!**


	9. Ray?

**Aacura: Is Ray ok Max?**

**Max: See for yourself…**

**Tyson: She wrote the damn thing, so she is going to know what happens to him… WHY ASK!**

**Aacura: (sly look) I will hurt you...**

**Tyson: OO …… Aacura does not own Beyblade!**

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Ray?**

_Normal POV_

"Ray! Ray? Are you ok, man?" Tyson asked. Ray had been awful quiet in his and Max's dorm, and it was night time. Ray pulled out his homework,

"Sure. You yourself?" Ray tried to act normally, but was failing drastically in Tyson's eyes. There was definitely something wrong.

"Fine. Ok dude, as long as you're ok. I mean, I know he's your cousin and all Max, but he's a jerk! And… I know you liked him and everything Ray, so… what I'm trying to say is… sorry man."

"It's cool Tyson." Ray replied, with some hesitation.

(One week later)

Max was still awake in his bed. He looked across to the bedside table to his digital clock, to find it was 2:00am, and then looked even further away, to find something shaking amongst Ray's bed covers. Max knew that it was Ray, crying.

A week had passed, and Kai's harsh words seemed to affect Ray deeply. Since that day under the tree, Ray seemed to think on his words and dwell on them, until he finally believed them himself. In other words, it was a way of bullying himself. Max knew all this, not because Ray had told him, but because of the signs and signals that Ray was giving off. For example, the crying in the early hours of the morning, and as Max woke up from Ray's compressed sobs (well, tried to be held back), he would also find him to go to the bathroom at 4am just to wash his hair twice (it was obvious at the length of time he took, and Ray would say things aloud as though going through a check list, _"Hair washed twice… check…"_

"_What would you see in a greasy haired kid…"_

Then the remainder of the early morning, Ray would put up his new hair style. No longer did his hair look long and neat in its wrap, but it was now put into individual plaits, that made more plaits, shortening his hair 'till it was shoulder length and held together with a black, unnoticeable bobble,

"_What would you see in a greasy haired kid, with long, girlish hair, wrapped in flimsy BANDAGES…"_

This took a long time for the Neko, as his hair was so long (he didn't have the heart to cut it) that it would be half six in the morning. The time they were to wake up in order to have breakfast and go to lessons by eight, Ray would tie on a pale blue bandana, covering his hair, fear of any grease showing, whilst Max would take a normal shower. They'd dress at the same time, but tears were almost brought to Max's eyes every time Ray would put on his different clothes. His traditional Chinese wear was somewhere in a crumple in Ray's wardrobe, and Ray's different look, for today anyway, was baggy black trousers and a baggy yellow top, followed by his bandana. Max knew the reasons for such choice in clothes. Bandana, again to cover his possibly greasy hair, baggy clothes to hide his unhealthy slim feature, to make him look bigger. Max could swear that he could count another one of Ray's rib everyday! Ray wasn't eating or sleeping right. In only one week, Ray had lost a lot of weight through not eating at all, bags under his eyes from lack of sleep, and his complexion was appallingly pale and grey due to lack in nutrition. Ray was in bad shape, but refused point blank to talk about it. Ray's self confidence dropped dramatically, and he hardly smiled anymore,

"_What would you see in a greasy haired kid, with long, girlish hair, wrapped in flimsy BANDAGES, a totally freaky over-bite…"_

He was also completely paranoid that people were talking, behind his back or looking at him disgustedly, making him play with his hair a lot, fidget with his clothes and blush and sweat.

It goes to show how being embarrassed, insulted, and rejected can change your life.

Ray wasn't doing this to please Kai, Max knew that. It was his mind that thought to himself "Do I have that many disgusting and highly noticeable flaws?"

Ray locked the dormitory door, with the same sad looking face, and with a hint of fright. He had been able to hide from Kai and his friends for the past week, but today they had English, so today, he would see Kai… and Kai would see him.

"_What would you see in a greasy haired kid, with long, girlish hair, wrapped in flimsy BANDAGES, a totally freaky over-bite, and a hopeless wish that I would like him!"_

"_He's a dweeb!"_

* * *

**Aacura: (cooing) Oh Kai…..**

**Kai: (Hiding in corner)**

**Aacura: Make up with Ray… OR I WILL TOTALLY KILL YOU!**

**Kai: (Whispers) Please R&R, Aacura can get real nasty. And I want to make up with Ray too!**

**Aacura: _Away from the story for a moment, I'd just like to say that this sort of stuff actually does happen! People who are bullied bully themselves without realising it! It's really sad that there are people out there who are willing to make a persons' life a misery, only for them to be unhappy when they go home as well. I'm strongly against bullies! They can F OFF for all I care! I hope you all also agree with me._**


	10. English

**Aacura: I'm warning you!**

**Kai: …**

**Tala & Bryan: We're in this chappie so we'll update! ;)**

**Aacura: Btw, this whole chapter is in Normal POV k-day!**

* * *

**Chapter 10 - English**

_(Normal POV)_

It was time for class. Everyone was sitting in their seats; Tala, Bryan, an empty seat, Ray, Max, Ian, Spencer, Kenny, Hillary, and Tyson. But wait! Kai isn't there! But Ray still felt intimidated just by knowing that that wooden desk haunting him to his right belonged to the one and only Kai Hiwatari. Or in Tyson's case, Kai 'Mr I'm a piss head who wears my bollocks on my head so you can see how much of a dick head I am when I strut around like I own the place!' Hiwatari. No one in particular found it funny, but it sure as hell made Tyson feel anger release!

Kai's friends knew the reason of Kai's absence. He felt awful about what he did to Ray, and couldn't bare to look at him in the eyes after what had been said under the tree. But Kai's friends would tell him how affected Ray was by those words, not out of spite, but because Kai needed to know one way or the other how much damage he had done, and just to figure out how to put the new Ray back to the old Ray. They obviously saw a shocking difference! Ray felt even more disturbed by the looks of shock on their faces, in which they did not hold behind their usual, emotionless masks by mistake. The clothes he wore, how fragile he now looked! Man Ray was a wreck! Kai was not going to like this.

Today in class, each student had to read a whole chapter to his or her classmates. Ray was praying to himself that he would not be the first victim. He could swear that that girl in the front row was whispering about him to a few of her friends! Hell he was paranoid.

Unfortunately, Kon, Raymond, was the first name picked, and he was about to faint. The others, as in Max Tyson, Tala, Bryan, Spencer, and Ian however, wanted Ray to be chosen to publicly read in front of a class of 44, to see how much he had really changed in the space of a week.

Ray stood from his desk, visibly shaking.

"This is not looking good." Ian whispered in front to Tala. What seemed like forever to Ray, he finally reached the stand where the book rested. He looked up at everyone, and everyone looked at him. You could tell by his eyes that there was fear in them, as he scanned every face, swearing that they were judging him, but he forcefully drew himself to the task at hand. Ray opened the large book and read aloud, but it was more like a faint voice. He was not reading in confidence and passion as Shakespeare had written it, but spoke in a crackled, shaky voice. He sounded and looked like he was about to cry. He could only imagine the class laughing at him, although they sat in pure silence (mainly because Shakespeare was not a favourite to this class at all). Then Ray started to fidget. His hand would reach up to his bandanae, tucking in those invisible strands of hair; he played with the back of it to make sure it was most definitely short. He tugged at his over-large clothes to hide his skin, hoping that if he was well covered up, no more flaws could be traced on him, but unfortunately, his and Kai's friends saw one incredible, disturbing flaw in him… RAY WAS A WRECK!

* * *

Ray finally stepped down and returned to his seat. Whispers were made throughout the room and Ray thought that it was obviously about him (though it totally was not) but it did not help at the fact that Max, Tyson, and all of Kai's friends were staring at him openly without even blinking. This reminded him about Kai's cruel behaviour and speech, and what hurt was that Ray himself was perfectly polite when they had encountered each other, yet Kai didn't even have the decency to even apologise about bitching behind his back… and explaining why he was acting so strange in the last English lesson. At first Ray thought that Kai had feelings for him, the way he looked at him, 'but it's obvious that he was only staring at a freak beside him, and that he couldn't believe that he had to sit next to me.' A tear slowly slid down Ray's closed eyes as he shut off from the world around him, only to awaken when the bell rang, ringing out that he had an art lesson to attend to next period, with Max.

Tyson departed to catering (surprise, surprise! Food!), whereas Kai's gang dropped Ian and Spencer off to Math, leaving Tala and Bryan to tell Kai the bad news. They knew where he'd be. In a mess, unshaven, in his room, also dwelling heavily on the past event.

* * *

The door was unlocked, so Tala and Bryan let themselves in. There Kai was, sitting on his bed, his gaze fixated in to thin air, until he saw their movement in the corner of his eye. Tala and Bryan sat on the bed opposite him. He had a pleading look of hope in his puffy, crimson eyes, but Tala sadly shook his head. He spoke as quietly and gently as possible, holding Kai's hands,

"I'm sorry, Kai. He's not good. His… confidence is dropping still… he almost burst out crying in front of the whole class he was so paranoid, and… and he's very self conscious. You know the new look he's given himself, well Max tells me that he dresses like that everyday now, and washes his hair at least three times more than normal people. (pause) Kai… he's anorexic. He's… he's going to get sick, Kai." Tala gripped Kai's hands even more as they started to shake. Tala had to tell him the exact truth, because lying and making out that Kai was the innocent one would be cruel in its own way.

Kai hung his head low and his whole body trembled. The boys then realized that he was crying! Bryan instantly got up and sat next to him, gently wrapping his arms around his crushed friend. Tala stayed put, but soothingly rubbed Kai's arms in attempt to calm him.

"Th… the one chance I have to… to have a relationship… and… and I blow it…!" Kai was sobbing now, heartily. "And I go and… and ruin someone… someone else's spirit in… in doing something so stu… stupid!" he was so angry with himself! He changed Ray, and not for the better, as he hoped to do in the future, if they had hopefully become a couple. "What can I do?" he pleaded, "I want to make things right! It was just one big mistake, and I want to correct it! Make Ray the way I met him on the first day of University, even… even if I never see him again…" Tala and Bryan looked at each other,

"WHAT?"

**Aacura: Kai…**

**Kai: Just leave me alone…**

**Tala: R&R please peeps!**

**Bryan: Yeh.**

**Kai: (sits in a dark corner) …**

**Aacura: At least 3 new reviews before I put a happy chapter in!**

**Tala: Cruel bitch!**

**Aacura: Watch it fire head; I can easily break you and Bryan up in this story!**

**Bryan: NO! AT LEAST 3 _REVIEWSPLEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSE!_**


	11. Feelings of pain and Confusion

**Aacura: And the cruel one has returned!**

**Bryan: Are we suppose to be happy about that? -o**

**Aacura: Are you TRYING to pick a fight with me! (Gives crushing death glare)**

**Bryan: Ha ha ha! I can outmatch your death glare by revealing my ultimate weapon!**

**Aacura: Oh yeah! And what is that!**

**Bryan: (pulls open conveniently placed curtain) Ta Da! (a bag of sugar)**

**Aacura? oo err, what the…**

**Bryan: and TALA!**

**Tala: YEY! SUGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!**

**Aacura: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH! RUN AWAY! (believe it or not… she runs away)**

**Bryan: Nya ha ha!**

**Tala: (Chows down on the sugar, fighting away Max who has popped up from no where)**

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x **

**Aacura: (returns smiling)**

**Bryan: (smirks) what are you smiling at?**

**Aacura: I have a BAT! (reveals 6ft bat from Mary Poppins styled Jean pockets)**

**Bryan: Oh yeah well I have… (pulls open curtain which is still hanging around) ….. oO !**

**Tala and Max: (Sleeping soundly, hugging large EMPTY bag of sugar)**

**Aacura: After sugar rush you become very VERY tired, so they'll be out for a week! Mwa ha ha!**

**Bryan: Hhe heh… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!**

**Aacura: GET BACK HERE YOU FUR BALL! (chases Bryan with large bat)**

**Tala: zzzzz… heres chapter 11… zzzz… sorry for the wait… zzzzzzz!**

* * *

_(Normal POV) Beware, contains angst self harming mentioned!_

Tala was first to jump in,

"Kai, are you saying that you'd be willing to give up your first love!" his question was returned with a sniff and a nod,

"I… I-I think I'm in love with him." A shadow graced their eyes, the owner swooping down on Kai and embracing him gently,

"You love him Kai?" Max swept away slate bangs from his cousins face, who in return wrapped his arms around the blonde. He nodded, "You love him that much that you'd give him up?"

"I do Max, I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be an idiot Kai. He's your first love, you'll never be able to get rid of that, and I'm not the one you should be saying sorry to."

"I know that, but there's no way I can face him again- "

"You have to Kai… I hate seeing you like this, and I hate seeing my best friend going through what he is." He lifted Kai away from his tear stained shoulder, "I hate seeing you and Ray hurting yourselves for some stupid misunderstanding." Kai's eyes widened slightly, "You know what I'm talking about."

"I'm sorry." The crying ceased leaving only whispers.

"Just stop it okay. It's frightening and stupid. You know it."

Tala gave Bryan a questioning glance,

"Kai, what's going on?" Silence. "Kai?" Bryan put an encouraging hand on his left arm, only to make him flinch at the contact. Fear flashing through his eyes, Tala pulled out Kai's arm ripping back the black, cotton material known as his shirt, revealing burns, deliberately made, and recently trying to heal. Horror struck, Tala couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from the mutilated skin, though he could manage to stroke his shaking fingers across the, soon to become, scars for life.

"Who would have known some petty name calling could lead to all this?" it was more of a statement than a question on Kais part.

"But why?" tears refused to descend from Tala's lashes.

"I deserve-"

"No!"

"I deserve to feel the pain I'm putting Ray through." It was said so plainly that Tala could only shiver and allow his eyes to leak. Bryan found his voice,

"Kai, how did you do this?" said teen looked away 'I don't know. I just felt the want and need to hurt myself, and there they were. The pain I wanted, needed to feel came at my wish.' Only thinking this, Kai refused to say his confused thoughts out loud and only shook his head.

"I don't care HOW you did it Kai! Just STOP IT okay!" immensely upset and scared, the red head couldn't help but raise his voice. They both started crying again. Falling to his knees, Tala dragged Kai to the floor also, gathering his self harming, best friend into his desperate arms, "How could I not see this happening!" Tala whispered to himself more than anyone else. Kai couldn't answer this. He didn't mean to, yet… did.

Bryan looked towards Max who shook his head. They knew what happened, and how Kai did this… they knew that the scars would fade and how… but now was not the time to explain what was going on.

"I have to go now Kai." Max swooped down and pecked his cousin on the forehead, "I'm dragging Ray out this Saturday. If you think you can, meet him by the Sports Hall at five ok." Kai nodded in return and watched Max retreat to the outdoors. Bryan couldn't help but stare a little too sternly for Tala's liking, but was preoccupied with holding his tired friend to care much at this point.

_

* * *

(Outside – still Normal POV)_

Tyson leant against the fish styled, water fountain, folded arms and eyes locked with the person exiting block 5,  
"You didn't tell him, hey Maxie." Max shook his head,

"You know I couldn't Ty. Not yet anyway. He has to figure it out for himself. Don't think I'm not kicking myself for this, but you know how it goes." Tyson sighed, enveloping his boyfriend into a kiss,

"I know. C'mon, Ray'll wonder where we are."

_

* * *

(Kai's room – Yes, still freakin' Normal POV)_

"I'll go you guys. Thanks for coming to see me." That said, Kai obeyed his bodies demand for sleep in Tala's arms. Said red head smiled softly at the peaceful sight of Kai's sleeping form, stroking his hair out of his lidded eyes.

Gathering the sleeping teen into his strong arms, Bryan gently placed Kai into his bed, being sure to tuck him in as protection from any night time chills.

Once locking the door and scooting the key under it before leaving, Tala shook his loves hand to pull him back to the real world.  
"Huh?" was the more attractive way for Bryan to answer,

"What you thinking about?" Bryan looked away,

"It's nothing Tala." Concerned, Tala stopped in front and cupped his boyfriends cheek. Stroking this part of tender skin, he asked,

"You're not hiding anything from me are you?" this was answered with a kiss,

"…another time okay. I promise." Not amused, yet respectfully not pushing on the matter, Tala fell back once more to his side, lacing his hands with his guilt filled other half. 'I'm sorry Tala… you'll find out one day. Soon, I promise."

* * *

**Aacura: What's with all the freakin secrets!**

**Bryan, Max and Tyson: RUN AWAY!**

**Aacura: Get back here!**

**Tala: And the bat emerges once again.**

**Kai: sigh… (takes a sip of his coffee)**

**Tala: I think I'll get her a golf set for her birthday-**

**Kai: (spits out decaf all over a no longer amused Tala)**

**Aacura: (Stops momentarily) Please R&R! Luv ya! (Turns evil again) GET BACK HERE YOU THREE!**

**(Special note to readers: really sorry i took so long updating! luv me! -)**


	12. I love you

**Aacura: (Stares at Kai)**

**Kai: -0**

**Aacura: (Keeps Staring)**

**Kai: What?!**

**Aacura: (Still staring)**

**Kai: (a little freaked out) Why are you looking at me like that?!**

**Aacura: I dunno, just felt like making you uncomfortable**

**Kai: xx LIKE I'M NOT IN THAT SORT OF PREDICAMENT ANYWAY!!!**

**Aacura: Meh!**

**Kai: Grrrrrrrrrr!**

**Aacura: Soo… are you gonna make up with Ray?**

**Kai!!!!!!!!!! I… err… uh… (Mumbles something)**

**Aacura: What?**

**Kai: I… I want to…**

**Tala: (glomps Kai) Aww my Kai is soooo sweet!!!**

**Kai: DAMNIT TALA GET OFF OF ME!!!**

**Bryan: What do ya mean 'My Kai'??**

**Spencer: Chill out Bryan**

**Bryan: (Smacks Spencer over the head with magical appearing bucket)**

**Spencer: Ooooh!! Pretty stars- (falls unconscious) o**

**Tala: (Smacks Bryan over the head) Don't hit people! It's not nice!**

**Bryan: -0**

**Aacura: Anyways… Ian do the honours, cuz I feel like I'm leaving you out a lot! (gives a sweet smile – honest, they do exist)**

**Ian: Ok!! Aacura does not own Beyblade, though she really, really wants to! And thank you to those who have reviewed this story, she is very grateful that they have been positive and finds them inspiring!**

**Aacura: Though any constructive criticism will be accepted as it is you who I want to please, and to improve on my writing skills! Thank you Ian, take a bow!**

**Ian: (Bows before the readers)**

* * *

_(Kai's POV)_

Oh God I'm so nervous. Look at me! I'm shaking just thinking about talking to him, and if these butterflies in my stomach don't pack it in RIGHT now, I'm ripping out my intestines!! Ok… a little too drastic, I'm starting to sound like Tala! Gimme a bag of sugar, some red hair dye and we could be twins. HELL NO!!! Love ya and all Tala, but that would be just waaaaaaaay too scary.

Right, it's time. Surely I'll bump into him if I wait in the hall at the bottom of the stairs in his block.

Shit, everything seems so loud all of a sudden. I can actually hear my heart screaming in my chest, and since when has my door had such an eerie creak as I open and shut it, like what you'd hear in some haunted house movie?! Oh God I swear, I am the BRAND NEW water fountain at Pelydryn, I mean, come on, my hair is now wringing with sweat, and I just washed it this morning!!

"Aah," fresh air. Funnily enough, this is actually calming my nerves. I LOVE YOU OXYGEN!! Ok, back in Tala mode again!!! Freaking out over what more? Seeing Ray, OR BEING THE CLONE OF THE FREAKIN RED HEAD!?!

Though breathing is most definitely a good thing to practise (in order to bloody live), chocking is NOT!! There he is! Leaning against the brick laid wall. Damn, he does not look healthy… I did that to him…?! I'm guessing he's waiting for Max, but I know he's not gonna show.

NO! No, I… I can't go up to him, I just CAN'T!! I bet he hates me… really hates me! Uch!! But I have to, I know I do. But what to say? Ok, sorry is the general idea, but starting the conversation sounds like climbing Mt. Everest! 'Err… hi!' NO!! Ok then, 'SORRY!!' yes, short and sweet and then I can hide in this bush to my left. The perfect plan… or not. Sigh… well; I suppose I could- "Ah-!"

* * *

_(Normal POV)_

A pair of dull amber orbs rest their sight on the battle minded teen. A long scarlet blush acknowledged that Kai had been spotted looking around the door to the building, and welled up, avoiding eyes proved that he was uncomfortable seeing him there. It felt like the world stopped to put a spotlight on these two, one looking anywhere but the door, and the other saddened to see his gaze would not be met. Awkwardly walking up to raven haired anorexic, Kai felt as though his chest was going to explode! This was so hard, but the only thing keeping him going was the thought that Ray had to be happy again no matter what!

Ray jumped out of his skin as he saw two Reebok trainers come into his view, though the next sight wasn't any easier,

"Ray… we- we need to talk." The first sentence Ray had heard from Kai in over a week. Looking up to face crimson eyes, Ray felt that cage like feeling build up on him. He wanted Kai to go away so badly, yet a part of him wanted him to stay.

'What is wrong with me?! This is the man who pushed me head first into what I am now, AND I WANT HIM TO STAY!?!' just the thoughts screaming gave Ray a headache! "Well… I-err, I'm actually meeting Max right now, you know Max… well, of course you do, but- yes, umm, like I said we're going out somewhere…so uh-"

"You're not meeting up with Max, Ray." 'What's Kai talking about? Of course I am!'

"Yeah I am… honest. I-"

"He told you that, so that… so that… we could talk." Ray felt his eyes widen to the size of saucers. He had been set up! To face the man who could make him snap by one disgusted look, and what hurt most was that it was his best friend who did it.

Mind racing, thoughts jumbled up, and emotions flying off the chart, Ray stormed outside, Kai matching his speed. He couldn't help it; he just could NOT help getting angrily worked up, why now? Why did Kai want to speak to him now?! His thought were eventually voiced as Ray stopped abruptly under the tree those 'ever so kind' words were said of him,

"Why do you want to talk to me Kai?!" spinning round to face his follower, he eyed him dead on, crossing his arms. All Kai could do at this action was sigh and loath himself some more, still fighting the urge to run there and then.

Sitting down on the small wooden bench beside them, Kai allowed his fingers to forage through his slate bangs, thinking about how he would put his words into decent sentences. Detesting every awkward moment this situation was causing Ray, all anger, all feeling and any warmth abruptly flooded out of his being. Kai barely knowing how to start looked up at the Neko, also noticing how quiet he had become. Daring to look at his face he could tell something was wrong. Ray's eyes looked scared and seemed to focus on only one thing. Trailing across Ray's line of sight, realization struck him at the very core. His burns had been exposed! Wrenching his black sleeve back over his arm, Kai could only match the horror that was also written all over Ray's feminine features.

Locked. Their eyes were locked. Those voices of reason screaming through their eyes!

'No Ray, don't look! I can't believe he saw them!! He's gonna think it's his fault! No!!'

'Oh Gods what has he done?! Is this because of me?! Why Kai?! Why do something like THIS!?!'

"W-w-why did you do this Kai?" no answer was given. Ray gazed down at the burnt arm. Reaching out, Ray somewhat cradled it, gently pulling back the cotton material. Large, blistering burns showed themselves to the world. As ugly as they may have seemed, Kai could only stare at Rays actions, in curiosity. The Neko reached out an arm to trail a line around the wound, taking in its damage. Kai gasped at the tingling, tickling feeling Rays fingers produced, sending goose bumps up his arm. His skin was fingered with such care despite the reasons it was mutilated. This reason alone made Kai's eyes wish to let his tears snake down his blushing cheeks. "Kai, these markings are new, and obviously… deliberate. Why did you do it?" Although the topic was ugly, these words were whispered in mere clear innocence.

"Because… I deserve to feel the pain I have caused you."

"That is plain ridiculous."

"Are you saying that you weren't pained by what I said?"

"Of course I was Kai."

"…I never wanted to hurt you Ray-"

"Obviously!" Such sarcasm and Rays' mood coming back silenced the pair.

Not even five minutes had passed 'till Kai looked back up at the other. Cats' instinct caused Ray to lift his head also. Raising his good arm, Kai played with the edging of the blue bandanae. Ray gasped aloud at the unexpected contact, but stayed still none the less, searching Kai's eyes, looking to see why he held a questioning gaze.

"Why do you wear this thing?" Curious and shocked towards the question asked by him, Ray could not help but answer,

"My hair's been getting quite greasy recently." A pang of pain shot through Kai's heart hearing that. Still, he untied the cloth unearthing raven plaits,

"What are you doing?" Said in such a daintily manner,

"Why hide something so beautiful under worthless material?" A question answered with a question. "You have no idea how remarkable your hair really is." Ray couldn't help but feel astonished. He was seeing Kai in a new light now,

"B-but y-you said-"

"I never meant ANY of those things Ray! You have no flaws in my eyes…" Kais' hand dropped to his lap, as did his eyes, "I truly mean that. I was just a stupid prick that… that used insults to cover up the fact that I had fallen in love with you." Black silk caught his eyes. Hypnotically following it to its source Kai found his loves' hair unbound. The light breeze combed through the shinning strands, occasionally passing Ray's glistening orbs.

The moment was too much, Kai reached towards the swirling pool of black. Embedding his hands in Ray's hair, his fingers swam in the soft feeling, treating it as though it were rare gold. This is what Ray wanted, for Kai to run his hands through his hair like he was doing. Leaning into the touch and closing his eyes, it just felt so right.

Kai felt his kitten mould into his arms, head resting on his shoulder. An unbelievable feeling… true bliss… that was… before Kai went rigid. Ray also, snapping his eyes open, "Ray?!"

* * *

**Aacura: What? What's happening?!**

**Bryan: (Whispers to Tala) how long do ya think it's gonna take until she realises SHE'S the one writing this bloody story?**

**Aacura: I have very sensitive ears Bryan!!**

**Bryan: Meep! Oo **

**Tala: Please R&R, cuz you know you love us, and I'll make sure Aacura writes another chapter soon… WRITE DAMNIT!!!!!**

**Aacura: (Whispers to Bryan) Tala's scary when he's on sugar! . **

**Bryan: (Sigh) I know…**


	13. I love you 2

**Aacura: Ahhhhh…..**

**Bryan: (Glares at Aacura)**

**Aacura: Hmm?**

**Tala and Kai: (Glares at Aacura)**

**Aacura: -0**

**Tyson, Max and Ray: (Also glaring at Aacura)**

**Aacura: (Sigh) Yeh, I know-**

**All: WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?!?!?!?!**

**Aacura: I've been busy!! I'm sorry!!**

**Bryan: Damnit! I'm gonna make sure you write faster this time!! Now get going!!**

**Aacura: Yes Sir…..**

**Tala: Aacura does NOT own Beyblade, thank the Gods or episodes would be MAJORLY delayed!!**

**All: MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!**

* * *

_(Normal POV)_

"Ray, why do you wear such baggy clothing?" Ray unglued himself from Kai's warm shoulder, pushing Kai's hands away from his own body,

"Well, erm, I'm quite thin and so… I wear baggy clothing to cover it up. I guess I'm failing miserably huh?" Kai lifted the neko's chin to look him in the eyes, another question embedded in them,

"May I?" a gesture towards Ray's stomach was all Kai needed to make his point. Ray currently on autopilot nodded in agreement. Slightly lifting thin fabric, Kai allowed his hand to glide across skin, one rib… two ribs… three ribs… he withdrew his arm, disgusted, not with Ray, but with himself. "What have I done to you?!" he whispered with tears. Ray held the same hand and looked in his eyes,

"You hurt me Kai. I can easily come out with the fact that you hurt me. I know to feel pain from words may sound pretty pathetic to some people, but it does change your outlook on everything, even if it is yourself, that this sort of stuff happens almost naturally. It can't be helped. And also, coming from you… it hurt twice as much. I truly thought that I was a broken human being that needed to be fixed."

"But I broke you. Your spirit. I fell for you the moment I saw you. You didn't notice it but I was watching you at a distance for hours whilst you were waiting for Max by the freshmen desks on the first day of Uni. I wanted to talk to you so badly but didn't have the courage to walk up to you. In fact, that night, you sat under the tree, and I was sitting above you. It was the only way I could speak to you because you neither saw me nor knew who I was."

"That was you?"

"Yes. And it truly would be a crime to mess up your pretty face… but I did. I tainted you the next day with sadness, rejection and humiliation. All the things I feared you would do to me." Ray gripped his arm, a sign for him to continue, "I'm so sorry Ray. I want you to be your normal self again. Please. Even… even if I never see you again."

Ray silenced the idiotic ending of Kai's speech with his own mouth. Brushing his lips over Kai's, his kiss almost begged for him to respond, but he didn't. Pulling back, filled with unshed tears, he saw the other's spill, and shock filling his features.

"You said it took all of your courage to WANT to talk to me? Well it took all of MY courage to send you that note. You slipped through my fingers once Kai, don't take me for granted, thinking that I'd want that to happen again!" Ray's watery eyes still refused to set free crystal tears.

Quite hesitantly, Kai leant his head down to Ray's face. Ray waited patiently, allowing Kai to come to him, before he tilted his head to the right for Kai to get better access.

Their lips brushed against each others. It was slow, and treated shyly, but care for that other person flowed through their first proper kiss. "I don't want to let you go." All whispers,

"(Swallow) if it's what you want." Ray gently nodded his head, and a more passionate kiss brewed. Tears finally caressing Ray's cheeks.

Kai and Ray both felt a strong wave shoot through them, forcing them to break apart in bewilderment. "What was that?" Kai questioned,

"Don't look at me!" Ray rubbed his wet face dry.

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!" It seemed the whole field uplifted in screams!

"LOOK OUT!!" A girl slightly older than them yelled at them! Looking up, the tree they innocently sat under was on fire, and began to fall….. Right on top of them…..!

* * *

**Bryan: Repeat!**

**Aacura: I will not take so long to write the next chapter**

**Bryan: Again!**

**Aacura: I will not take so long to write the next chapter**

**Bryan: Again!**

**Aacura: Bryan smells**

**Bryan: Again!**

**Aacura: Bryan smells**

**Bryan: Ag- oO HEY!!!!!**

**Aacura: Ha ha ha!!!**

**Kai: R&R please!!**

**Aacura and Bryan: (Bicker and fight)**

**Kai: -- (Sigh)**


	14. Two strangers

**Aacura: Nya ha ha! I wrote quicker this time!! (Holds up keyboard in triumph)**

**Bryan: Yeah, yeah!**

**Aacura: (Pouting) A little word of congratulating me wouldn't hurt Y'know!**

**Bryan: (Mumbles)**

**Aacura: What?**

**Bryan: Well done…..???**

**Aacura: (Feels Bryan's forehead)**

**Bryan: -O What are you doing?**

**Aacura: Are you sick? You never say anything nice to me!**

**Bryan: I do too!!**

**Kai: No you don't**

**Bryan: Well, what is nice to say about her anyways?**

**Aacura: I'll write a painless scene for you if you take that back!**

**Bryan: Aacura is the bestest person in the whole wide world!!! I love her!**

**Aacura: Aww, how sweet! Teehee!**

* * *

_(Normal POV)_

Kai and Ray leapt from the oak that was about to crush them, panting in confusion.

"What the fuck?!"

"Are you ok Kai?"

"Yeah….. you?" Ray nodded. "How did? What happ-? How did that happen?"

"You don't think-"

"Us? No way, that's impossible!"

"But I felt….. strange, and then the tree just….. went up in flames."

"….. you felt it too?" the two looked at each other. "C'mon, let's get out of here! Teachers may think we ACTUALLY did this, and on purpose!" Kai grabbed Ray's hand and helped him up.

"You did!" The new couple turned to find a person smothered by a dark blue cloak. "Damnit guys, do you HAVE to create more work for me??" The sarcastic mystery man raised his left arm towards the base of the flames and shot water from a glistening blue orb, appearing in the palm of his very hand! The blaze settled and Kai and Ray stared in disbelief and amazement!

"How the fuck?!"

"Seriously Kai, you have to cut down on your language!" Kai leapt back as someone, slightly shorter than him, made an appearance next to him. Though he wore the same style cloak as the unknown water shooter, it was in emerald green.

"Who the hell are you guys?!" Ray was as equally freaked out from he sudden arrival.

The concealed duo looked at each other, and with a nod they artistically removed their outer clothing to reveal their identity.

"Oh my God!..."

* * *

**Tala: Who it be? Who it be? Who it be?**

**Aacura: Wait and see! Wait and see! Wait and see!**

**Kai: R&R please!**

**Tala: (turns to Bryan) Do you really love Aacura more than me?**

**Bryan: oO !!!!!**


	15. The Ancient Story

**Tala: Who it be? Who it be? Who it be?**

**Aacura: Find out now! Find out now! Find out now!**

**Tala: YEY!!**

**Tyson: Aacura does not own Beyblade**

**Aacura: Awww…**

* * *

_(Normal POV)_

"Tyson?! Max?!" Ray let out in disbelief. Tyson swung his navy cloak from his shoulders, as did Max with his green one.

"Like, OMG!! What were you two DOING to create a fire like that?!" Tyson was bouncing up and down as though nothing were out of the ordinary.

"T-t-Tyson?! You just shot freakin' water out of no where!!" Totally freaked out, Ray stuttered. Kai pulled him protectively by his waist. Tyson noticed their fear and his smile dropped. "Y'mean that you guys didn't know?"

"Know what?!" Kai demanded.

"Oh… Right… Max, you're better at explaining this sort of thing." He scratched his head.

"I did it ONE time, Tyson. Gods that wasn't pretty." Max stepped in front of Kai and Ray. "Perhaps it would be better if we talked about this in private, and somewhere more comfortable." He smiled gently. The scared teens nodded in agreement. This was Max, right? He wouldn't hurt them… right?

The four entered Max and Ray's dorm. Kai and Ray sat on Max's bed; Tyson and Max sat on the opposite one.

"First off, "Max began, "We're not gonna hurt you guys. You are our friends."

"Well, except you Kai. I still think you're a total prick and everything." Kai shrugged his shoulders, knowing Tyson had a fair point.

"Second, we knew you guys made up because of that fire starting. And pretty well from the size of the flames!" Tyson giggled at this.

"So what the hell is going on?" Kai was cold.

"Damn Kai, I thought you controlled fire not ice." Kai rose an eyebrow to say, 'What-The-Fuck-Are-You-On-About?! Max began the ancient story,

"A long time ago, once Mother Nature had completed her work on the Earth, a great evil, y'know, typical, dramatic, bad dude who wants to take over the world yada, yada, waited until her day of completion to rule over it.

Preparing for the seemingly endless War about to approach, she created the Aacura Stones to protect the Earth from that evil. She knew individually, the stones' powers weren't very strong, compared to what they would be like if formed together. Together, they balanced out good and evil, but this whacko wanted, and still wants, to overthrow the balance and replace it with pain and evil. In order to do this, he needs the stones and their powers.

She entrusted ten faithful families to protect an individual stone, hoping one day, they would all be brought back together again and finally stop the evil, restoring the balance. Now… each bearer of the power-"

"Hold on! I thought you said this power 'power' was in stones!" Kai got confused.

"You see, the stones were absorbed by one member of each family. The chosen descendant of that family would then too possess the power. Ten in total." Tyson counted off the list on his fingers,

"There is water, me!" he smiled proudly, "Camouflage and shield, which is Max, and you two are also from families that bare the stones." Max took over again,

"The emotion and concentration on each person with one of these powers determines its strength. Kai, you possess the power of fire, and Ray, you have the power of air. Fuelling Kai's gift, we knew you guys made up. Just try not to burn down the Uni this time please!"

"Wait…" Kai was still hesitant, "How could_ I_ do that? This doesn't make sense! How can_ I_ control fire? There's not that much proof!"

"Kai, "Max caught his cousin's attention, "Look at you arm." In doing so, Kai examined his smooth skin. The burns had gone!

"But… how?!"

"You decide what burns and what doesn't. Your arm healed itself because you didn't want your arm to have any burns anymore."

"Sleep on it. I mean, we know what you're going through. Though _we_ heard it off our parents. Heh, heh!"

Tyson and Max made way to exit the room, leaving their fragile friends to sink in what they had been told and had experienced.

"Good night!"

* * *

_(Normal POV)_

"You think they'll come 'round?" Tyson voiced his worry. Max laced his fingers with Tyson's.

"I know they will. Surely their reactions won't be as bad as Bryan's!" Tyson laughed.

* * *

_(Flashback – Normal POV)_

"You guys are WEIRD!! What the fuck are you on about?! Ancient powers my ass!!"

"Gods, Bryan! We're not lying!" Tyson got frustrated, kicking the gun from Bryan's shaking hand, he picked it up and aimed it at the lilac haired boy.

"Shit! First you have some crazy story that I'm Indestructible, and now you're gonna shoot me?!"

"Exactly. Just to prove my point!"

"No Tyson!!" Max cried, but to no avail, Tyson already pulled the trigger. Bryan lay flat on his back, bullet square in his forehead. Max hit him across the head, "Nice move genius!" he sighed sarcastically. He bent over Bryan's still form. "Do you believe us now?" Bryan wiped away the lead that failed to kill him. Looking in a large broken mirror to his left, he saw the wound heal before his very eyes. He looked at Max, and nodded.

* * *

_(Normal POV)_

"You didn't have to shoot him y'know!"

"Hey, it got our point across didn't it?"

Talk of the devil, Bryan emerged from the shadows besides the door of the block Max and Tyson exited from.

"Do they know?"

"Give them time." Max said gently,

"You didn't throw a match at him did you?" though it was sarcasm, Bryan still raised an eyebrow at Tyson. Said blue haired teen stuck his tongue out at him. Bryan smirked,

"Well isn't that attractive!" The three walked away together. Tomorrow was gonna be interesting…

* * *

**Tyson: Well, what d'ya know!**

**Ray: Scare me like that again, and I'll blow you off a cliff!!**

**Tyson: Meep!!**

**Kai: Please R&R!!**


	16. Acceptance

**Aacura: (Stares at Bryan)**

**Bryan: -0**

**Aacura: (Keeps Staring)**

**Bryan: What?!**

**Aacura: (Still staring)**

**Bryan: (annoyed) Why are you looking at me like that?! Do you have an issue with staring at people?!**

**Aacura: I dunno, just felt like making you uncomfortable too!**

**Bryan: Grrr!!**

**Aacura: ….. sooo….. you have a super power…..**

**Bryan: So?**

**Aacura: Can I have it?**

**Bryan: oO Huh?! Random much?**

**Aacura: Meh! Worth a try! I do not own Beyblade!**

**Bryan: Thank God!**

**Aacura: As the writer (Glares) I can hurt you!**

**Bryan: Meep! oO**

* * *

_(Normal POV)_

Ray and Kai discussed the other day over the weekend and had settled to accept their new found gifts. They met up in the Canteen with Max and Tyson to talk some more.

"So who are the others?" Ray asked eagerly. Max and Tyson however looked at each other.

"We… can't say. Sorry" Tyson scrunched up his face apologetically.

"Why not?"

"Well, for starters, not even we know who they all are, and those who we DO know, they have a right to tell when _they_ want to." Ray looked disappointed,

"But nothing stops us from telling you what the other powers are!" Max seemed to cheer Ray up with this. Tyson counted off his fingers,

"Ok, there's, Fire, Air, Water, Shield, Indestructibility, Ice, Healing, Hypnotism, Life, and Darkness."

"The abilities seem to develop in our teenage years. I got mine when I was fourteen, and Tyson found out when he was fifteen."

Kai wasn't paying full attention. A ring forming outside caught his eye, but mainly a wave of blonde hair made his heart sink. He got up without a word.

"Kai?" Ray questioned.

"I need to do something. Won't be long." He walked off outside, and towards the large gathering outside.

The remaining three looked at each other,

"Follow him!" they said in unison.

* * *

**Tyson: Where ya goin'?**

**Kai: None of your business**

**Tyson: ….. Where ya go- ack!! (rubs head where Kai hit him)**

**Kai: Please R&R (eyes Tyson as he opens his mouth)**

**Tyson: (Shuts his mouth)**


	17. Don

**Aacura: Woooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!**

**Bryan: (Whispers to the others) what's she all excited about?**

**Aacura: (Continues to run in circles, blow up balloons and run in circles again) Wooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!**

**Tyson: Hey! Aacura! Why are you giving off good train noises?**

**Aacura: (Stops right in front of Tyson, noses almost touching)**

**Tyson: **

**Aacura: (Continues to stare openly)**

**Tyson: 0**

**Aacura: (Continues to stare openly)**

**Tyson: 00**

**Aacura: (Blinks)**

**Tyson: oO ?????? Err-**

**Aacura: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Tyson: ACK!!! (Falls over from shock)**

**Max: Aacura seems to be a bit hyper at the moment!**

**Bryan: Oh Gods! (Slaps a hand over his face) Aaaaaaggghhhh!!!!!! Who put bloody super SUPER glue on my hand?!?!**

**Kai: (Whistles innocently, disposing an empty bottle of super SUPER glue in a conveniently placed rubbish bin behind him)**

**Tala: (Chases Aacura around the room) WOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Max: Well… Aacura doesn't own Beyblade, though I'm guessing under all those high pitched noises she expresses the hope that you will all enjoy the next chapter! (Smiles)**

**Bryan: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! (Runs past Max with his hand still stuck in his face)**

**Max: (Looks confused)**

**Aacura: WOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! (Also runs past Max)**

**Max: (Sweat drops)**

**Tala: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! (Runs past Max, flapping his arms like a possessed, let alone headless chicken)**

**Max: (Cries animatedly)**

_Normal POV)_

There are always bullies at any School, College, University, etc. And Pelydryn was no different. Ray, Max and Tyson, who decided to follow Kai, actually lost him through the large crowd. A crowd they mingled within had surrounded, in a donut shape, just a little more than a handful of other students. Ray looked over the two more rows of heads in front of him, to get a clearer view of what was going on, curiosity getting the better of him.

The trio caught sight of a gang of five large men, around twenty years old, and an even bigger one about the same age. The six had already been given the title of 'the bullies of the Uni', which is what caused such a large turnout of spectators. They all wanted to see who this guy picked on next, why, and what he was gonna do.

"Aww man! Not Carl!!" Tyson sighed animatedly.

"Who's Carl?" Ray asked,

"The big ass one in the middle." Max also knew him. "He lived not too far away from Tyson. Huh, what are the chances he'd be here too? He bullied Tyson a lot, like when he was in year five-"

"Alright! Alright! He doesn't need the details! Let's just say it was one of many painful years." Tyson appeared to look sorry for himself.

Swivelling their heads to the right, a girl about nineteen years of age stood her ground, unfazed by their beckoning calls and crude speeches. She wore flared, denim jeans, white trainers and a white boob-tube. Her long, blonde hair just brushed against the upper rim of her top, though it was in a high ponytail, and two bangs hanging either side of her face. Her eyes were closed, and her arms were folded. It seemed familiar.

"I know her! Tyson whispered to the others, "She's in my Catering class! Can't remember her name though."

"Hmmm… she looks familiar to me too. Though I can't place her." Max went into thought.

"Do you guys know everybody here?!" a sweat drop slithered down Ray's face. He was quickly snapped out of it when Carl (the leader of the gang) spoke up.

"Like I said, bitch! Gimme your money and I'll leave you alone… for today that is." His cronies guffawed stupidly. The girl smirked and grabbed the rucksack lying on the bench beside her. She clearly had no interest in the situation, so began to walk away. This seemed to anger Carl greatly,

"Hey, if you're not gonna listen, then maybe I can convince you otherwise!" He cracked his knuckles, loudly and threateningly. This did however make her stop, though she did not turn back around and face him.

"Big talk for such a small boy." She finally graced his ears with a patronising voice.

"Why you!! Get here so I can lay a few in you!"

"Oh… so whatever happened to the never hit a girl act?" She asked mockingly.

"Some weak myth. I don't believe in it."

"I think you should… for your own protection that is."

"Are you gonna fight me or not?!"

"Not." She answered simply.

"What?! Put 'em up!" To this she turned around and put a hand on her hip,

"I'm not gonna fight you. I have better things to do with my time." This seemed to be the wrong answer, as Carl sprang towards her, yelling,

"AAAAAAARRRGGGHHH!!!!!" Her eyes snapped open, ice blue pupils. Ducking down, punching him in the gut, and harshly standing back up, the blonde lifted Carl over her shoulders, forcing him to land heavily back onto the muddy path behind her. He was out cold.

"I believe he needs to see a nurse." She added as a second thought to his gob smacked followers, "Paracetemol should kill his headache," shrugging her shoulders, "But I can't say much about his broken collar bone." The silence was excruciating, "WHAT?!" she screamed, viciously, at all onlookers. This was obviously not a girl you wanted to mess with.

Everyone quickly dispersed in their own directions, but the girl continued to stand very still, and stare venomously towards _something_ in the distance. Following her line of eye sight, that _someone_ was their missing friend (and boyfriend), Kai. What scared the trio was how he was equally looking as murderous.

She adjusted her bag once again on her shoulders and power-walked towards him, where he continued to stare from where he was leaning in the shadows of the tunnel.

**Aacura: …**

**Bryan: Don't!**

**Aacura: …mm…**

**Bryan: I said don't!**

**Aacura: …**

**Bryan: Stop laughing!!**

**Aacura: - (Shakes)**

**Bryan: I'm warning you!!**

**Aacura: ---------------------- …mm…mm…mm…**

**Bryan: Don't you dare!**

**Aacura: BWA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!**

**Bryan: (Sweat drops)**

**Aacura: (Continues laughing hysterically) WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! You-You-You-**

**Bryan: Me-Me-Me-WHAT?!**

**Aacura: You-You-You- look like a pillock!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!**

**Bryan: (Turns to face the others. A LARGE, red, hand print covering his face, bits of glue still stuck to his raw skin, and a small screw driver in his left hand)**

**All: (Fall over and laugh inhumanely)**

**Bryan: (Turns to Tala, upset) you don't think I look stupid, do-**

**Tala: (Shaking furiously in a corner, hiding his face) …mm…mm…mm…HA!!..mm…**

**Bryan: (Groans)**

**Kai: Here- (Gives Bryan a paper bag with two eye holes)**

**Bryan: (Glares)**

**Kai: (Turns to the readers) Aacura would very much like ****three**** more ****reviews ****before continuing to the next chapter, and would like to say, if she wasn't taking the piss out of Bryan so much, that she is greatly happy for all those who reviewed this story, and wishes to thank those who gave positive feedback…**

**(In the shadows): (Someone is glaring at Kai – and it's not Aacura – honest!)**


	18. Unexpected Surprises

**Aacura: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!**

**Bryan: What?**

**Aacura: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!**

**Bryan: WHAT?!**

**Aacura: I got my exams coming up soon and I don't wanna do them! (Pouts)**

**Bryan: Skip em.**

**Aacura: ARE YOU CRAZY!?!**

**Kai: Indeed he is**

**Bryan: (Glares)**

**(Someone in the shadows): (Glares at Kai)**

**Kai: STOP GLARING AT ME!!!**

**Aacura: (Plays Jaws music) Duuu Du!...**

**Kai: (Sweat drops)**

**Bryan: Aacura does not own Beyblade, though she does own this fanfic!**

**Aacura: I do? 0.0 Yey!! -**

_(Normal POV)_

Ray, Max and Tyson crept along the wall to be in ear shot of the scary looking pair. Once the blonde had reached Kai, not Max, she slapped him hard, and surprisingly, Kai let her do it!

"Where the fuck have you been?!" She screamed at him. He smirked,

"So glad you missed me!"

"Don't flatter yourself! You never _wrote_!"

"Don't have your address!"

"You never _called_!"

"Don't have your number!"

"You never tracked me down!"

"YES I DID!!!" she didn't flinch at Kai's distressed outburst, though a certain trio jumped a mile… each. "I tried… failed. I didn't know where you were. I couldn't… failed to find you." Their eyes softened, and they wrapped their arms around each other.

"I know."

The spies looked at each other, confused, and Ray couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy as their targets sat down, holding hands, and Kai wrapping his left arm around the girl's shoulders.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what are you doing here?" Kai broke Ray out of his 'Stupid, evil bimbo…' track of insults in his head. Said bimbo sighed,

"It's the tablet, Kai. Surely you know of it by now." Kai looked puzzled. Obviously not. "You knew we had a err… strange sort of 'power' if you will, when we were little." Kai nodded,

"From the Aacura stones. I didn't know it then, but recently, my powers have been re-surfacing again. I just forgot about them." She chuckled,

"I remember you used to set anything and everything ablaze. It confused, yet pissed a lot of people off." Kai smiled at the memory, "But onto serious matters, I was travelling around the Valley Mountains the other day, about the time it happened, and there was this great, gold tablet. It told the whole Ancient story of the Aacura Stones, ok, missing some parts out, but as I was reading it, before I got to the end, this massive shockwave threw me away from it, though a picture formed. This guy in a blue cape shouted Aacura!" Tyson overbalanced from his hiding place, luckily, unnoticed. "I don't exactly know how, but I knew the place was here. Of course, I had to come here! There were others with the Aacura Stones! And…"

"And… what?" Kai made her continue,

"In the vision… I saw you. I finally found you, Kai! That was the main reason for me to come here!" Ray was scowling behind the wall, as the two embraced once more. He had become rather possessive over _his_ boyfriend.

The main clock sounded its bell to notify straying teens that it was two in the afternoon.

"Damn, I'm late!" the girl jumped up off the floor,

"Where're you going?" Kai also stood,

"To pick up Amy from the nursery." Kai stumbled over himself, his facial features expressing shock and pain.

"She-she's here?!"

"Of course! Where else would she be?!" Kai rubbed the back of his neck and stared at the floor.

"It-it's just been so long that…" the other smiled,

"She'll be four soon." Kai looked up, a little sad,

"Do you think she'll remember me?" he whispered. The blonde held his face in her hands and kissed him lightly on the lips,

"Of course she will." She began to walk backwards, off towards the University's nursery for young mothers, "How could she forget her own Father?" then she ran, remembering that she was late to pick up her daughter. Kai watched her go, smiling.

_(Normal POV with Max, Tyson and Ray)_

"I know who she is now! She was part of Kai's group. Damn, I haven't seen her in ages! Her name's Lydia, and… Ray!" Max blurted out. The raven haired teen was out cold on the floor.

_(Normal POV)_

Kai somewhat felt a disturbance within Ray, that made him concerned. He did not have to look far though, as his current boyfriend's arm was sticking out into view of those inside the tunnel. Mainly him.

Turning the corner, Kai found his stalkers. A blue haired, sheepish looking boy, and a frantic blonde fanning an out cold tiger on the floor. Kai however paled. Ray found out that he had a three year old daughter, and not in the most pleasant fashion. He couldn't be angry at them right now, he felt that it would be best if he took Ray upstairs, that way, when his new lover woke up, he wouldn't embarrass himself (or Kai) with raging outbursts in public, which were sure to come! Wordlessly, Kai picked Ray up, bridal style, and carried him towards his dorm. Max and Tyson followed, equally as silent. He was certainly not looking forward to when Ray woke up…

**Ian & Spencer: PLEASE R&R!!!**

**Everyone else: (Tied up behind an unusually placed, red curtain) MMMMMFF!!!!**

**Ian: What? We felt left out! (Chibi eyes)**


	19. My Secret, Your Secret

**Aacura:** YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!

**Bryan:** So let me get this straight, she's all depressed before and now she's shouting yey? What's up with this girl?!

**Aacura:** I shall tell you my dear Bryan!

**Bryan:** oO

**Aacura:** I have finished all of my exams and I never ever have to go to my hell hole of a school EVER again!!

**Kai:** Don't you have college in September though? smirks

**Aacura:** Yes smiles

**Kai:** ….. Aren't you upset by that?

**Aacura:** Nope! I can't wait! I get to do 2D and 3D animation all the time! Yey!

**Kai:** Damn!

**Aacura:** ? W-w-where you trying to deliberately upset me? oo

**Kai:** 0-0 !!!!!!!!!!!

**Aacura:** cries in corner

**Kai:** No! No! I wasn't trying to upset you!! Tell her Bryan!!

**Bryan:** He had a box of tissues behind his back ready

**Kai:** glare

**Bryan:** And he was the one who put worms in your bed a few chapters ago

**Kai:** 0-0!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Bryan:** So what're you gonna do Aacura?? evil grin

**Aacura:** …..

**Kai:** !!!

**Bryan:** ?

**Aacura:** …..

**Kai:** !!

**Bryan:** ??

**Aacura:** …..

**Kai:** !

**Bryan:** ???

**Aacura:** HUG TALA!!!!!

**Kai and Bryan:** HUH?????!!!!!?????!!!!! OO OO

**Tala:** For shame you too!! There there! Hugs Aacura Please enjoy!

**Kai and Bryan:** drone Aacura does not own Beyblade

**Aacura:** WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Tala:** DON'T YOU TWO THINK YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH???!!!!! There there…

**Aacura:** Whilst I'm in the comforting arms of Tala, I'd like to give a shout out to my great reviewers:

**a-devoted-life **– glad you like my angst parts

**KatDemonLizzy **- Lol, Ray will gain consciousness soon

**Shadowsrule **– yey, I've written more,

**shadow.dragons.requiem **– here's another chappie

**HeartAngelgirl **– A present from HeartAngelgirl guys! 100 sugar cakes for Max and Tala, 70 bowls of Ramen for Ray, Kai, Bryan, Ian and Spencer, and… 10 cakes for me? sniff Thank uuuuuuu!! -

**coorocrow **- I've taken your advice and this chapter is longer… isn't it?

**xXxOWARIxXx **- You must be shattered!! 5.18am reading my fanfic?? I luv u!! Here's a pillow! -

**RussiansNekojinlover **– Thanks for thinking my story is cute

**Syuchang **– Lol, I'm glad you think my fic is funny

**TalaKaiReiLover**– I shall not give up! Thanks for your support

**BlackDranzer1119**– Here's an update for you

**Lillyandsandry**– Kai and Ray will have more good times! Honest!!

**Darkwaterwolf **– Thank you for your support

**chinohana**– Lol! Though your crying was my stories fault, the way you expressed your review cracked me up! -

**Demenior**– Hey, you've reviewed a couple of times! Thanks a lot! Hope you enjoy the rest of my fic!

**Phoenixcrimsoneyes**– Lol! Bryan singing! You're review was really funny! Thanks for making me laugh -

**Arsinen**– Plenty of Kai/Ray and Tala/Bryan coming up!!

**and MisterRandom**– Thanx very much for being my first reviewer!

* * *

_(Normal POV)_

"YOU HAVE A DAUGHTER?!" Tyson 'oh so kindly' yelled once they had entered the echoey hallway of Ray's block. Though however much Kai prayed to the Gods that no one would hear him, Tala and Bryan walked straight into the painful screams. Kai looked up at the couple with a twitching eyebrow, continuing to put up with Tyson's rants about 'protection' and teenage pregnancy, Max going through a tornado of emotions and Ray limp in his arms.

"You told them?!" Tala felt the need to include his voice.

'Kill the red head too!' Kai made a mental note,

"Geez Kai, you dumbass! You wait and work to win Ray over and all of a sudden you come out with, _oh, by the way, I was scientifically experimented on, and in result of forced 'activities' ended up with a kid with my best friend!_" Kai felt the utter most need to hurt Tala in every way possible, shocked that he would reveal such a personal memory, AND FUCKING PISSED THAT IT WAS REVEALED AT SUCH AN INNAPROPRIATE TIME!!! Max and Tyson stood immensely still, causing a look of worry to wash over Tala's face. Bryan dramatically slapped the palm of his hand on his forehead, unable to believe what an idiotic thing his boyfriend just did. "Heh heh. I'm guessing by the looks of your faces you didn't tell them that part, heh heh…" Tala felt such relief that Ray was in Kai's arms at the current moment as he would have strangled him, though it did not completely get rid of the uneasy and nervous feelings he currently held. Kai glared harshly, fire burning in his eyes.

'FUCK!!' Bryan swiftly pushed Tala out of the way, as an accidental arrow of flames flew towards the anxious teen.

Hitting the wall, Tala turned around to see the flames hit Bryan squarely, hissing at the impact. Too shocked to let out a cry, his body flooded with fear as he saw Bryans' flesh melt and reveal muscle and bone! Kai's mouth gaped open, as he did not mean for such a thing to happen, quickly stopping the blaze, Tyson put the rest out. Bryan cricked his neck,

"What the fuck Hiwitari?!" he turned to face Tala, frowning at the look he was giving him. Tala stared fearfully at his lover, his eyes bulging bigger and bigger as he saw Bryan's skin snaking its way across the damage and healing itself with no trace of scarring.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Tala screamed, finding his voice. Bryan stopped walking towards the red head, flinching a little at the load outburst.

"Tala, I can explain-" Bryan tried to console the fretting teen.

"Stay where you are!!" a pang of hurt struck Bryan's heart, looking sadly as Tala bore his eyes into him, panting.

"Tala, maybe we should go somewhere else to explain. I – I don't think here is the best of places." He looked away. Despite his confusion, fear and upset manner, Tala still got the glimpse of Bryan upset. This calmed him if only a little.

"Ok." He whispered. Seeing that Tala refused to make the first move, Bryan stepped outside, holding the door for him.

"We'll meet you guys later."

Watching them disappear, Kai broke their silence,

"He didn't know?" Max sadly shook his head. "He's not ready." Tyson wrapped an arm around his boyfriend and Kai sighed,

"Perhaps we should get a move on also. We don't want to start a crowd." Thus the trio departed for Ray's (and Max's) dorm.

* * *

_(Outside with Tala and Bryan – Normal POV)_

The pair walked and walked across the field in pure silence. Every now and then, Bryan stole a glance from his lover, though each time it was the same – confusion, and regrettably – fear. They hit a secluded area covered by trees, only letting sunlight in through a huge gap where the branches did not block the sun's rays. A bench was carved out of the same wood, resting near one of the largest trees.

Tala stopped a little in front of Bryan.

"Is that what you've been hiding from me all this time?" he whispered. Bryan frowned,

"Yes… and no." Tala faced him,

"Well which is it?

"I wanted to tell you Tala, I – I just couldn't."

"Why not?"

"I- I –I just can't. I'm sorry Tal-"

"Sorry! Sorry!! SORRY!!! That's all I've been hearing from you Bryan! You keep talking to Max about something and won't let me in, and what pisses me off is that Kai must know, Max definitely knows, Tyson must know, and I damn well bet that Ray knows too! Yet I don't! Can you at least explain that to me? Explain why I'm in the dark?!" Bryan remained silent, causing Tala to laugh darkly, "Of course not. Why ask? It's an everyday thing isn't it! Water shooting from your palms, fire blasting from your eyes, and skin – skin re-forming itself!" Bryan glared at the sarcasm,

"I told you before. I can't explain right now. But I promised that I'd tell you soon."

"No time like the present!" he shot back.

"…no…" Tala did a double take,

"What?" The corner of Bryan's lip turned up slightly, creating a jealous smirk.

"I can't tell you; neither do I want to tell you. You'd be happier not knowing right now."

"Well don't I just look so freakin' jolly right now." The sarcasm did not sink in so well. Bryan launched at Tala, pinning him by the shoulders to a tree.

"Gods the way you're reacting is killing me!! You don't know how lucky you are!! Do you think I _like _what is happening to me?! Do you think any of us are happy the way we are?! Well I've got news for you Tala, when we lie down at night and remember what we have and why we have them, we pray to the Gods that we could just wake up and let it all be a dream!! You should be grateful that you don't have to go through that!!" Tala was caught off guard, resurfacing fear. Then confusion. Finally anger.

"Then let me in Bryan!!" he pushed the lilac teen off of him, "Your burdens are my burdens! I want to share every dream with you, and I'm not holding out on the nightmares! For Gods sakes, the only reason I'm making such a big deal out of this is because I LOVE YOU!!!...?!" An arrow of ice flung itself out of Tala's palm, slicing the tree to his left in one swift, clean cut.

* * *

_(In Ray and Max's dorm with Kai, Tyson, Max and Ray – Normal POV)_

Kai lay Ray gently on his bed and brushed away the few strands of hair that delicately floated across his face. He was sleeping like an angel,

'Fuck the fact that he was gonna turn into a right old devil once he's woken up!' Kai sweat dropped, not only out of dread of what he was gonna face soon, but also to the cheesiness of his own thoughts. 'Damn Tala and his use of wordings rubbing off on me… grr! Though I wonder how he's doing.'

"So…" Tyson broke his random trail of thought. Kai sighed.

"Her name's Lydia. We grew up together and had a kid – The End." Tyson whacked him on the head, "Alright! Alright! I'm not goin' into too much detail. Some memories are not worth re-surfacing." Tyson and Max sat on the blonde's bed, facing Kai. "Lydia, Tala, Bryan, Spencer, Ian and I, even a few other street kids, were captured one by one and taken to a science laboratory. We were experimented on by a secret organisation for medicine. Sure, you'd think that because it was for a cause to make sick people better that it was a good thing. But in order to get something right, you had to get something wrong. The main man there, Xong, was a twisted bastard and liked to play God. He put us in groups and tampered with our DNA from what I figure. When the six of us next met, Spencer was more muscular, Ian stopped growing, Bryan was pissed off all the time, Tala was mute, Lydia didn't stop crying, and I was severely claustrophobic."

"What happened?" Tyson interrupted. Kai's eyes (rhyme!!) turned hollow and his face became uptight,

"I was injected with diseases that I can't even pronounce, strapped to a table and injected again with even more 'cures'." He swallowed. "One by one each needle penetrated my skin. The worst part was the fact that I was strapped down, unable to fight. If the drugs weren't killing me, I'm sure to hell that the feeling of helplessness was."

"What about the others? What happened to them?" Max could not believe what his cousin had endured!

"Ian was testing height enhancers – though it backfired. Bryan had antidepressants, again, backfired. Spenser was testing steroids; Lydia also had to withstand 'cures' for diseases, and Tala… Tala to this day hasn't told me what he went through. It was a miracle as we never thought he would speak again!"

"Damn Kai…" Tyson didn't know what to say.

"Well it's in the past now. I thought my power was a side affect from the drugs! Even Bryan freaked out because he told me he was shot one night and healed right on the spot!" Tyson did an anime faint and Kai looked at him strangely, though he didn't question his actions.

"So where does the kid come into all of this?" Tyson questioned, serious again.

"… Xong had Lydia and me isolated. They kept us in separate rooms and were injected with new drugs. When we were about sixteen or fifteen, Xong forced us to have sex, or threatened to kill the others. Thus, Amy was brought into the world." Kai had a small smile, "But whatever he had planned afterwards wasn't gonna happen. Having Amy gave us, all of us, the strength to escape. And that's what we did, but Lydia got separated from us." Any trace of his smile vanished, "We decided that Amy would travel with Lydia, because Xong was desperate to get his hands on her. We still don't know why, but we weren't gonna let it happen. When she was two, we were in a tight squeeze. Xong found us, his mistake being that he told us it was easier to find us because we were together. So Lydia left with Amy, and I stayed with the group, we thought surely that Xong would still try to find our _group, _giving Lydia and Amy a chance to get away and start a new life for themselves."

"So, why are they here?"

"… Lydia knows something. Something that I don't and it has something to do with that tablet she talked about." 'But I'm gonna find out later….. If I leave now, Ray will be twice as pissed when he wakes up!!' Max and Tyson looked confused at each other as Kai sighed and sweat dropped once more.

* * *

_(Tala and Bryan outside – Normal POV)_

"W – What was that?!" Tala investigated his palm to find it unharmed. "Who the fuck did that?! Huh?!" Tala spun around, shouting to the branches.

"You did." Tala made the rest of his 360 degree turn to face the speaker.

"Me?" he asked disbelievingly,

"Tala… now you can know all of my secrets." Bryan looked more sad and serious than happy that he could reveal his inner torment,

'This is what I wanted to hear, but… why am I so hesitant all of a sudden?' Tala thought to himself.

"Ah!" A dark purple aura surrounded his lover, staining his eyes to match.

The feeling of a cold seed implanted within himself grew, freezing every nerve fibre within his body. The feeling began slithering through his veins, giving off a white, wispy cloud through the pores of his skin, cocooning him inside his own personal aura.

An alien, purple ribbon sashayed towards him,

"Now Tala… my greatest secret will be your greatest secret…" the jagged end painlessly pierced through his forehead, creating a golden glow. "This is your Aacura Stone… and the reason you hold it…"

­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

**Tala:** Repeat!

**Bryan and Kai:** We shall not make Aacura cry again

**Tala:** Repeat!

**Kai:** Damn it Tala, we've repeated it a million times now!

**Tala:** 1,674,278 times to be exact!

**Kai:** You have too much spare time on your hands --

**Ray:** zzz snore zzz

**Kai:** EEP!! 00

**Aacura:** Please R&R all u nice peoples!! -


	20. In The Know

**Aacura:** You have nooooooo idea how sorry I am for not updating this in AGES!!! Unfortunately, I trailed off this story from the original in my notebook, so I tried to get it back on track, then ended up with writers block . But ill tell you now, my writers block is now caught and locked in a cage *glares at cage* so the chapters will be back up regularly from now on ^^ Here's a short one for now

* * *

_(Normal pov)_

Tala woke in Bryan's arms, feeling light droplets hit the back of his neck. In a groggy motion, the red head tilted his head to the side to see his lovers face. Bryan was crying, and Tala felt guilty seeing him in so much pain.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. The lilac haired teen pulled the other closer to his chest,

"No. I'm the one who should apologise. Please forgive me." His desperate plea had Tala crush his lips against the others. Caressing each other's faces in desperate yet gently motions, Tala was able to calm his love down.

"There's nothing to forgive." He smiled a little but soon hid his eyes beneath his hair; "Just… just don't tell Kai about what you saw… In my head. He'll kill himself or do something crazy like that… you know what he's like." Bryan nodded, keeping the rest of his tears from going further than his lashes. "Don't feel sorry for me. It's in the past." He held Bryans top fiercely, almost convincing himself of his own words.

* * *

**Everyone:** DON'T TAKE SO BLOODY LONG NEXT TIME!!!

**Aacura:** sorry TT^TT


End file.
